Devious Happenings
by KymberlyBlack
Summary: Gods, realms, blood and violence. This is the world Poppy found herself in. A man who can freeze things, another who can call fire at will, this place is far more than she bargained for. But light comes even in the darkest of times, and from sources we never expect. Will she learn the devils dance, or forge her own path?
1. Chapter 1

**How come no one writes stories about Mortal Kombat? I fucking love the games, not the movies so much, (the story line was solid, but crappy graphics and acting...blah) the Youtube series was legit. Here's this anyways. Let me know.**

I guess in the scope of things, it could be worse. I mean, I wasn't starving, being beaten, or repressed in any way. There were many more people back home who had it much worse than I did here. But then again, I don't suppose many people find themselves transported into a different reality. I was just lucky like that I guess.

"Poppy?" I craned my neck around to see who was calling to me. It was Princess Kitana. She smiled as he walked up behind me.

"It's wonderful, you did it all just from memory?" she asked, staring at my sketch.

I nodded my head.

"Lord Raiden has finally arrived," she said, still staring.

"You can have it, if you like," I offered, watching the way her eyes lit up as she scanned the simple drawing of my mothers hands.

"Oh, it's not necessary..."

"Kitana, please. Take it as a gift, for all you've done for me."

She smiled, her beautiful face lighting up.

"You have such talent, Poppy," her brown eyes almost glowing in my direction. I had been in Edenia for a little over a month now. Kitana and her family had been nothing but kind, courteous and sympathetic to my peculiar plight.

"I'm afraid," I told her truthfully. She looked at me and nodded her head.

"Do not fear. Raiden is one of the wisest beings I know. He will be able to tell you what is going on."

I nodded, setting my pencil down and getting to my feet. I felt like I had when I first arrived here, my legs were rubber, my heart was beating erratically. What if this Raiden man couldn't help me? What if I was to be stuck in this place forever? Don't get me wrong, it was lovely here, but...even in this calm, serene place, the weight of fighting and death was all around. You could see it in the very people of these worlds. The men were larger than I remembered men being back home, and the woman were just the same. They were long, lean. Not an ounce of fat on their bodies, just gleaming muscle. I knew what I looked like compared to them. I sighed, not wanting to go down that humiliating road again.

"Come, all will be explained," she smiled at me and I returned it nervously.

Kitana tried to keep up the small talk as we walked through the palace. She kept wanting to speak about my mother's hands, but I knew if I delved too deep, I would probably start crying. I missed my mother. Missed my father and brother. I often wondered what they were doing. They had to be going out of their minds with worry. We had dinner together every Thursday night, no matter what was going on. It had been a Wednesday when this all happened, so I missed it. In fact, I missed almost five of those dinners. I sighed. I hoped they were alright, and they knew I loved them and missed them as much as they loved and missed me. And I really, truly hoped they knew I would never leave them like that, just out of the blue. I would never run away from them.

Kitana stopped outside a wide set of doors I had never seen before.

"Ready?" she asked me. My blue eyes locked with her golden brown ones and I nodded. What choice did I have?

She pushed the doors open and I saw a small gathering of people turn to look at us. I recognized Jade, Kitana's bodyguard, but the rest were unfamiliar.

A man with white eyes looked at me from under a strange pointy hat. I was immediately unnerved and intimidated. Next to him was a larger man, with black and blue clothing, a large medallion sitting in the center of his chest. He wore a mask that covered the bottom half of his face. His eyes were the color of ice.

"So this is the girl," the white eyed man said, moving closer to me. I held my ground, did my best to keep my composure.

He walked until he was right in front of me. Then he inclinded his head slightly and said,

"I am Raiden, God of Thunder and protector of Earthrealm."  
"Poppy Rue Holden, assistant manager at BookWorld," I said, holding out a slightly quivering hand.

He smiled and took my hand, shaking it gently.

"That is a strange name, even for a mortal," he commented.

"My parents were hippies," I offered.

"Ah," he replied, and released my hand.

"My traveling companion," he stepped aside and indicated with his arm to the man in blue and black. "Sub Zero, Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei."

I had no idea what that meant, but I assumed it was an important title, as Raiden had seen fit to point it out to me. I bowed, like Jade had showed me all those weeks ago.

He remained unmoving, his blue eyes never leaving me.

"I come bearing news about your situation, Miss Holden.."

"Please, call me Poppy," I asked. I hated the way Miss sounded.

"Very well then, Poppy. It seems you are in a predicament. You do not know how you ended up here, and neither do the Elder Gods."

I heard Kitana and Jade inhale at the same time. It made my stomach do flips.

"I don't know what that means Sir," I said, trying to keep the panic out f my voice.

"It means that since we do not know how you came to be here, we also do not know how to send you back."

I blinked away the wetness in my eyes.

"Poppy, what do you remember before you awoke here, in the palace?"

I took a moment to compose myself before I began to tell the same story I had told dozens of times.

"I woke up that morning, 5 am, my normal time. I got ready for work, left at 7:30. Worked my scheduled shift from 8 to 8. I got home, changed my clothes and went for a run."

"What time was that about?" he asked.

"8:30. I did my usual three miles, it took me a little longer than normal, I was having trouble with a new pair of shoes I had bought. I got home around 8:50. And that's when I noticed the light coming from under my bathroom door."

"What did it look like? What color was it?"

"Blue, shimmering. It looked like if I opened my bathroom door, I would see the ocean."

He nodded.

"What happened next? Did you open the door?"

"No sir. I was curious, but it didn't feel right."

"What didn't?"

"The whole situation. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up."

"What did you do next?"

"I got on my computer, tried looking for a logical explanation. That's when I heard it."

"Heard what?"

"The voice."

"What did it say?"

I got goosebumps just thinking of that demonic voice.

"It told me to open the door, to walk into the blue light. I thought I was losing my mind. I got up and ran for my front door, but something...stopped me. I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes, trying to make it all go away and when I opened them again, I was laying on the ground, here."

"Where was she found?"

"Just outside the palace wall, beneath the north watchtower," Jade answered.

"You were meant to be found," Raiden whispered. His temperament turned against me quickly. He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me violently toward him.

"Not even the Elder Gods could see how you gained entrance to this realm, someone was very meticulous in sneaking you in. For what purpose I wonder?"

His every word was laced with venom, and I did nothing but stare at him with wide eyes.

"I..I don't know," I croaked out, fear stopping my brain from working correctly.

"The tournament is less than a year away. I would not put it past Shao Kahn to use what ever means necessary to win."

He let go of me and I stumbled back a bit. I tried to logic it all out.

"Are you suggesting that I am some sort of...spy?" I inquired, trying to discover where I stood with these people.

"I suggested nothing..." He replied, his white eyes boring into mine.

"No...You said there was a tournament coming up, and that this man, this Shao Kahn would resort to what ever means necessary to win. You think I am a puppet of some kind? Sent here to what? I don't even know where here is!"

I was losing my calm now. It was all beginning to unravel.

"I was taken, against my will to this place! I have no interest in games or competitions! I just want to go home, to my family."

Raiden stood still, staring at me. I don't know what he was looking for, but he seemed satisfied.

"I am sorry little one, but I had to test you."

I shook my head, looking at him beseechingly.

"Test me? What?"

"I had to know your heart, Poppy. You are a good woman, you possess a kind soul. I am truly sorry."

His words had a deep impact on me. Like bricks settling on top of my heart.

"I'm never going home, am I?" I whispered, tears gently running down my cheeks.

"Unless something changes, I do not believe so."

I covered my mouth with my hand, and closed my eyes. I reigned myself in, and after several quiet minutes, I once again opened my eyes to look at Raiden.  
"What happens to me now?"  
"You are a free person Poppy. You may do as you will. But I suggest that you do not travel just yet. Stay here in Edenia."

A strange thought popped into my head.

"What happens if I die here?"

He looked taken aback by the question.

"What?"

"If I die here, where does my soul go?"

"I guess that would depend on the manner in which you die... Poppy," he looked at me, his face a mask of seriousness. "It does not do to dwell on such things. Make the best of the life you have been given here. Purpose will find you."

Easy enough for him to say, he wasn't ripped away from his family, his life.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I whispered to myself. I managed to get through the days and weeks prior, because everyone seemed sure Raiden would be able to help me. I had hope. And now he was smashing it. I had a sudden epiphany. He was just one person. One...God, I guess. Just because he didn't _believe_, didn't mean I had to stop as well. I would find my way home, come hell or high water, and no one in this place could stop me.

"Thank you, Lord Raiden, for coming here to see me. But I will not forsake the hope that I will find my way back."

"I would never ask you too," he smiled. "And if you vow to never give up, then I shan't as well."

I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"On to more, mundane matters then. I suggest we keep your travel here within the confines of this room, and we five. If asked, you are from Earthrealm. You are not, for any reason, to enter any of the other five realms without an escort. And you would do well to _never_ enter the Netherrealm. Your soul, pure as it is, would be a beacon to the darkest of creatures."

I nodded. Don't go into the other realms. Never go into the Netherrealm. Ever.

"Okay."  
"Okay. Sub Zero?" he stepped aside, allowing the massive man to come forward. I knew my eyes were widening with every step he took toward me. He screamed dangerous, and I felt my heart kick into overdrive. I felt a fine tremble return to my hands.

"What skill do you have in fighting?" his voice was deep, and due to the mask, made to sound more sinister.

"I..I don't have any. I don't fight."

He turned his head to look at Raiden, and then quickly darted toward me. I screamed and fell backwards in my attempt to get away from him. My stomach was flipping, my heart was pounding so loud in my ears that I couldn't hear anything.

"I'm gonna throw up," I managed to say before I actually threw up. I had never been so afraid in my entire life.

Kitana was at my side.

"She not a fighter! She told you as much!" she scolded them. I was taking in deep, calming breaths.

"Are you satisfied?" I heard Raiden say.

"If she is a spy, she is the most skilled I have ever seen."

"I'm alright Kitana," I assured her as I got to my feet. She was fussing over me endlessly. "I'm just going to go clean up."

She nodded, her brown eyes clearly reflecting her concern for me. I smiled at her and then headed towards the door.

_Group POV_

"What was the meaning of that?" Kitana asked, looking at them both. They knew as well as she, from just one look at her that the girl was not a fighter.

"She needed to be tested," Sub Zero replied coolly. He did not anticipate such a reaction from her. Fear was common, he saw it every day. But that. If he could only manage to instill such a reaction from his foes...a piece of paper on the floor where the girl fell caught his attention. He moved forward and picked it up.

"What is that?" Raiden asked, looking curiously at Sub Zero. Kitana looked as well.

"Poppy is an artist. It probably just fell out of her pocket."

Sub Zero gently unfolded the paper and was taken aback by what he saw. He handed the paper over to Raiden, never making eye contact.

"Explain this!" Raiden boomed as he handed the paper over to Kitana. Her eyes widened when she turned it to see just what Poppy had sketched that set them all off. It was so detailed, so masterfully done, but then again, all of her work was. But this...Poppy had sketched the assassin Scorpion, perched in a small, dark corner of the roof near her room. His white eyes seemed to radiate hostility and rage. Kitana once again found her ability to translate emotion through her art amazing.

"When did she draw this?" Sub Zero asked, his guard up. If she was able to catch a glimpse of him, it must have been because he let her. Or he had gotten to comfortable with his abilities.

"I do not know. She has done dozens of these since she got here. It helps her to remain centered."

"I think it best we locate her immediately," Raiden thundered, already heading out the door.

_Poppy POV_

I had washed my face, brushed my teeth, and changed my shirt. I felt much better. And the cool water helped to soothe me. I kept my hair tied back, freeing my face from it's attack. I had naturally thick wavy auburn hair, easily manageable back home with some special shampoos and frizz control spray. But here, with nothing like that on hand, I was beginning to look a little scary. I walked past the sitting room and into my drawing room before I realized what I just saw. I turned back around and peeked into the sitting room. The yellow man was back. Only this time, he was here, in my room. My eyes went wide. He was scary enough from a distance...

"GET OVER HERE!"

I screamed at the sound of his voice and turned to run. Only I hit my stool and collapsed on top of it. Something flew over my head, but I didn't bother to look and see. I scrambled across the floor on all fours. I was not getting hit with whatever projectiles he was throwing. I crawled as fast as I could from the drawing room to the adjacent 'receiving' room, as Kitana had called it. I hunkered down behind a large couch and waited. I was breathing hard from fear, and did my best to cover my mouth with my hands. I didn't want to give away my position. I heard the thundering of feet and never so happy to hear my door flying open, or my name being screamed. I wanted to run out, to shout where I was, but something was telling me to stay put.

"Poppy!" I could hear Jade and Kitana yelling. But still I stayed.

"Poppy!" I heard Raiden thunder. "Her aura is still strong here. She may be hiding. Split up."

I heard the sound of footsteps as they separated and then nothing. It wasn't until I was looking at a pair of feet did I realize someone was standing in front of me. I slowly looked up, and saw not yellow, but blue. Sub Zero.

I let out a sigh.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking down at me.

"Yes."  
He put down a hand, and I hesitated before accepting it. He pulled me to my feet before I had a chance to get them under me, causing me to stumble a bit.

"You were lighter than I expected. My apologies," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders to push me back into an upright position.

"It's fine. Thank you," I said, and turned to look around. Where was yellow man?

"He is gone," Sub Zero spoke, seeming to know what I was thinking about.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not moving more than a few inches away from him.

"There you are!"

I jumped so hard it made my teeth rattle.

Jade began to giggle and I made a face at her.

"That was not funny. I almost pissed myself," I snapped. That made her laugh even harder. Then her laughter abruptly stopped, and her face fell.

"Jade?" I asked, taking a step forward. I felt a tight grip on my waist and then we were moving. I was dropped unceremoniously in the hall as Sub Zero moved in front of me. Yellow man was back.

"What are you after, specter?" Sub Zero commanded. I felt the air around him getting colder.

"I am here for the girl," he replied in that deep, demonic tone.

Sub Zero turned his head, but his eyes never left the other guy as he spoke to me in hushed tones.

"Move back Poppy. It's going to get cold."

I did as I was told, sliding away from him as frost bit at me. I slid myself all the way back to the first doorway on the right, and rushed in. I slammed it shut and turned the lock. The unmistakeable sound of fighting hit my ears, but I only thought of Jade. Her face...she must have been hurt. I could go around, but it would put me closer to where I last saw the yellow man. A thunderous crash behind me had me moving. I ran through the office, the small library, and out into the back hallway that was all inclosed in my suite. I peeked around the corner, and not seeing the two men fighting. Just across the hallway and to the left was the sitting room, and Jade. I took a deep breath, and ran quickly across. I didn't hear anymore fighting. I crashed through the sitting room door and ran to where Jade lay in a crumpled heap. She was bleeding from her left shoulder. I quickly pulled my over shirt off, and pressed it to her wound. She groaned, but I shushed her.

"It's alright Jade. I'm here."

"Run...Poppy.." she whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just..." I heard something crunch behind me and slowly turned my head. Yellow man was in the doorway, looking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked, going for more courage than I really had. He just stood there. Jade moaned again, and it drew my attention back to her.

"Please, Poppy! Run," she begged, her voice weak, breathy.

"I'm not leaving you," I replied, wrapping my shirt around her shoulder and tying it tightly. She winched in pain, but remained silent. I chanced a look back, and he was nearer to me.

"Raiden!" I yelled. "Jade's hurt, please!"

I watched with growing fear as the yellow man reached behind him and pulled out a wicked looking sword. Jade saw it and her eyes widened in fear.

"Poppy," she moaned again, this time in fear. I nodded my head, letting her know I was afraid as well. I took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze.

"Leave her alone!" I screamed and launched myself at the man. I got him around the waist and ran back with him a few steps. He tossed me easily to the side, giving me some nasty carpet burn on my chin and cheek. He moved closer to Jade, his sword up. I didn't think, I just moved. I crawled between his open legs and threw myself on top of her. Jade was a good person, she was kind. She didn't deserve to be cut down like some beast.

I heard thunder, felt the room get colder. I remained where I was, shielding Jade.

"Poppy," I heard Kitana say as she touched my shoulder. I slowly lifted my head and looked at her.

She eyes were shimmering, like she was about to cry.

"Jade needs medical attention. He...stabbed her or something. I stopped the bleeding the best I could..."

Suddenly she was hugging me.

"If not for you, then Jade..." Kitana didn't finish her thoughts.

The room quickly filled with palace attendants. I helped them transfer Jade to a stretcher of some sorts and watched as Kitana trailed after them.

"That was very brave of you, and very foolish," Raiden said as he came to stand by me. I looked at him and he looked back. I shrugged.

"Jade is my friend. I couldn't just leave her."  
"He would have killed you."  
"Maybe," I replied, looking at the large dark spot on the carpet. Jade's blood. It would never come out.

"Why did you protect the woman?" Sub Zero asked, coming to stand next to us.

"She's my friend."

A fly away strand of hair was gently itching my face, and I reached a hand up to pull it away. It was stuck to the raw part of my cheek and I hissed as I pulled it away. I felt a hand on my shoulder, forcing me to turn around. I was looking at Sub Zero head on.

"How did you come by these?" he asked, indicating the two area's on my face that the carpet had rubbed raw.

"It doesn't matter," I sighed.

"It matters, little one," Raiden replied.

"He threw me aside," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why?"

"I tried to push him away from Jade."

"You attacked him?" Raiden boomed.

"No..well yes. Technically. He took out his sword, he was going to kill her! What was I supposed to do?! Run and leave her to die?"

Now Raiden was shaking his head.

"Mortals. You never cease to amaze me."

"I'm going to clean my face," I sighed, leaving the two men to their own devices. Once safely locked in my bathroom, I leaned against the linen cabinet and let out a shaky sigh. I felt tears hit my eyes and did my best to blink them away. The fear I felt earlier was back, now that my adrenaline was all but spent. Someone tried to kill me. I heard knocking and sniffled quickly.

"Are you well?" I heard a voice ask through the thick wood.

"Yes, I'm fine," I said quickly wiping my wet cheeks and throwing open the door. Standing in front of me was Sub Zero.

"Do you require healing?" he asked, his blue eyes unreadable.

"No. It's just some carpet burn. Thank you for your concern."

"You are of no concern to me. Lord Raiden sent me to ask." And then he walked away. I stood their, blinking after him for a few moments before going back in. I washed my face gently, and applied some salve Kitana had given me some weeks ago when I cut my finger. It burned, but nothing to ungodly. I looked down and saw that my tank top had slid down a bit, exposing a bit of my bra. I hoped I did not just flash Sub Zero just now. I let out another breath and left the bathroom.

I grabbed a short, wrap around top from my closet. I was not use to the fashion here. It was either nun stuffy, or stripper special. I went for the nun. I was taller, 5'9, but not built like the woman I had seen here. They were all legs and butts. They barely had breasts, I assumed it was from the rigorous training they did. I was well endowed, with fleshy hips and thighs. I was well within my weight class, but standing next to them always made me feel, inadequate. Ugly. Fat. They were flawlessly tan, and I was pale. They had ridiculously long hair, and mine just touched the top of my breasts.

"Do not do that little one," I looked up to see Raiden watching me. I blushed, and quickly finished tying the shirt. "You cannot compare yourself to them."

"It's hard not too," I said, looking at him.

He nodded his head, like he understood.

"We are all of us unique, like snowflakes or droplets of rain. No two are ever the same."

"Yeah, except I am the yellow snow here, the acid rain. People stop talking when I walk by."

"A tiger does not loose sleep over the opinion of sheep," he said, walking towards me. "And neither should you. By all standards you are acceptable in appearance."

I nodded my head, agreeing so we could stop talking about this subject. He was a man, he didn't get it.

"Until we can discover Scorpion's motives, I think it would be wise you do not wonder around alone."

I nodded once again, and he turned around, walking out of my room.

"This is one of those times Poppy," he called out and I scrambled to catch up. He was silent as he walked, and I followed suit. We had just had a strange, personal conversation that left me feeling awkward and unsure of our footing. We came back to the same sitting room as before. Only there were more men inside, all surrounding Sub Zero.

"Be seated," Raiden commanded and I took a seat on the nearest chaise. I watched as he moved toward them, as they all bowed to him. They began to speak, but I was too far away to hear anything.

_In Outworld_

"The preparations are nearly complete."

"Good. You are dismissed," Shang Tsung replied, his tone neutral. It had taken months of searching for the perfect one, and now he was forced to wait while preparations could be made. He was growing dangerously low on patience. She was supposed to already be here, but something went amiss, his calculations were...not correct, and she ended up in Edenia. And now, in the hands of the Thunder God Raiden.

"Ermac," he barely finished saying the creatures name and it appeared before him."I want the girl. Bring her to me alive and well."

"We will see it done," he replied in his many voices before he teleported away.

_Poppy's POV_

I heard a noise beyond the doors, and cocked my head to listen harder. Definitely something. It was making soft, scratching noises, like cloth over the ground. I could barley make it out with the men talking behind me. I got up and quietly headed over to the door, I chanced a glance back, but nobody was paying attention to me. I put my ear to the door, and listened.

"Help us."

I startled back a bit and looked at the door frantically. Then I put my ear to it again.

"Help us, please."

I had just lifted my hand to the door nob when someone spoke.

"What are you doing?"

I pulled my hand away from the nob quickly and turned around. Sub Zero was looking at me, his large arms crossed, his stance impatient.

"I thought I heard...Never mind. It was nothing," I lied quickly, moving away from the doors.

"You lie," he commented.

"What did you hear Poppy?" Raiden said, coming nearer to me. I looked at Sub Zero and then back to Raiden.

"I heard something ask for help," I replied, looking at Raiden.

"Something?" he asked, moving closer.

"It had a lot of voices, but they were all in one voice. Does that make sense?" I asked him.

"She speaks nonsense," Sub Zero shook his head and turned back around. Just then the doors behind me blew open and I was blown to the floor with the force of it.

"We seek the girl. Relinquish her to us."  
I looked up to see a floating...mummy of sorts. It was the best way to describe it. I was froze in place, having never seen anything like it before in my life. He was...floating. How was that possible?

"Poppy!" someone yelled from behind me. It snapped me out of my trance. Whatever this thing was, it was after me. I got to my feet and ran. I blew out the opposite door and kept running.

I looked back to see no one, but I kept going anyways. Running I could do, I was good at it. Something crashed behind me, and I chanced another look. The mummy was floating at me, and fast.

"Faster Pops, push!" I yelled to myself as I really pushed on. Looking back once again, I didn't see it until I crashed into it. But I didn't fall. Instead I was held in place. I looked up to see Scorpion.

"We need to go! Please! It's coming!" I cried as I tried to break away from his grasp.

"What is coming?" he asked, his voice echoing through the deserted hallway.

"Please!" I begged him. He looked around before grabbing my upper arms tightly and then everything got hot and dark. The hallway disappeared and we were back in the grand sitting room. I looked around wildly, trying to understand what just happened.

"What..."

"Unhand her!" Raiden demanded as he moved toward us. Scorpion released my upper arms, but stayed close to me.

I watched as lightning danced in his eyes and between his hands.

"No! Wait!" I said, stepping in front of Scorpion. "He helped me!"

Raiden looked at me and slowly lowered his hands.

"Is this true? Did you assist Poppy?" he asked, looking at Scorpion. He remained silent, but he nodded his head once.

"Move away from him girl," Sub Zero snarled as he came forward. I didn't do as he asked. "Are you so dim that you forget he attacked you earlier?"

"I did not attack her, Lin Kuei dog. It seems you are the only dim one in this room," his sinister voice snarled through his mask.

"Explain her face!" he bellowed back at him.

Scorpion looked down at me for a moment and then back over to Sub Zero.

"I pushed her, she is fine."

He was right, I was fine.

"Why did you want to kill Jade?" I asked him turning to look into his scary milky white eyes.

"The woman is not as she seems. It was Quan Chi."  
My eyebrows crashed down on my forehead. What was a Quan Chi?

"You are sure of this?" Raiden asked, no longer buzzing with lightning.

"I am."

"He speaks lies. Why would Quan Chi be masquerading around as a woman?"

I felt the air next to me getting warmer. I looked at Scorpion, and his eyes flickered down to me for a moment and then back up.

"If Jade is this...Quan Chi, then where is the real Jade?" I asked him, trying to calm the situation some.

"I do not know."

I felt fear and sadness fall into the pit of my stomach. Was she alright? Where was she? Did this person kill her? And then another thought popped into my head. How long had he been impersonating her? Jade and I had had some very personal moments in my time here.

"Poppy?" Raiden calling my name made me turn to look at him.

"Yes?"

"You shivered, what troubles you?"

"What troubles me?! This whole place! Everything about this world. Jade was my friend! My confident! She showed me how to work the baths, how to put these clothes on! Now your saying it might have been a man all along...Do you have any idea how violated I feel?"

Everyone in the room was silent.

"Do we have any idea how long this person has been pretending to be Jade?"

No one said anything, so I nodded.

"I'm going to go sit down now, and try not to throw up," I informed them as I walked over to a chaise, turned it right side up and flopped down on it. My head was spinning. Men pretending to be woman, mummy's that could talk and float. A man that made the air colder, another that made it warmer. Gods, Elder Gods, Tournaments. This world was so...over the top.

"Poppy?" A hand under my chin forced me to look up some. Raiden was kneeling before me, so we were eye level with one another.

"I want to go home Lord Raiden," I whispered, looking into his white eyes.

"If I had the power, I would send you home little one. But until that day comes, I will be here to guide you and protect you."

I nodded my head. I don't know why I was here, but I was glad I had him.

"Your not really a woman, pretending to be Lord Raiden, are you?"

He tipped his head back and laughed.

"I assure you I am not," he was still chuckling as he stood.

"For whatever reason, Quan Chi and this new foe are after Miss Holden. We must assume they are connected in some way and therefore make the assumption this leads back to Shao Kahn somehow."

I sat, not really listening. I was still thinking about the time I spent with Jade. If this man had indeed been her all this time, he had seen me naked, he had touched my bare flesh. All those innocent, helpful touches suddenly became dark, sinister. Perverted. I shook my head. I couldn't think like that. It was the real Jade who helped me dress, who cleaned my wounds when I first arrived. Not this man.

"You are stressed," I heard Kitana's voice and opened my eyes.

"You have no idea."

"Do your exercises...your yoga."

I nodded my head. She was right. I loved yoga. It was my saving grace. It kept me loose, helped me feel more in control.

I got up and moved behind the chaise to an open wide area. I sat down and began to stretch. I spread my legs wide and put my forehead on the floor, between them. I sat up and leaned to the right, putting my forehead on my left leg. Then on to my right. I took a second and pulled my hair from the loose ponytail and braided it quickly. I slowly began to go through my chosen positions, doing my best to clear my mind. I only went through a few, downward facing dog, cobra, one legged king pigeon, monkey pose and lord of the dance. I ended back in a lotus position, happier that even with all the craziness around me, I was still in control of my own body, my own mind. And that gave me solace.

I don't know how long I sat like that, time seemed irrelevant when I was meditating. I felt someone touch me and I opened my eyes.

"Yes?"

"It has been many hours, have you found peace?" Kitana asked. I looked around and saw the candles lit throughout the room. It had indeed been many hours.

"Some," I offered.

"Come, you are weary, you need to rest."

I did as I was told. I was tired anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

It has been four months since I found myself in Edenia, two since I was attacked by both Scorpion, and the mummy man known as Ermac. Raiden comes and goes as he can. But other than that, I am on my own. Kitana tries to keep me company, but she has a palace to run, Jade is still missing, and the threat from Shao Kahn grows greater. I heard movement behind me, but didn't bother looking up from my sketch. It was one of the Lin Kuei members, probably switching out shifts.

"Hey Pops, what are you drawing today?" I smiled when I heard his voice. He was the only one who spoke to me.

"As a matter of fact," I replied, sitting up straight and looking into his steel gray eyes. "I was drawing you."

"Me?" he asked as he came closer.

"Have a look," I offered. Smoke walked until he was standing directly above me. He had already taken his face mask and hood off. That was our little secret, he wasn't allowed to reveal his identity, like a superhero, but I was made the exception.

"It's...fantastic!" he said. I made sure to draw him with his face mask on. I didn't want anyone getting into trouble.

"You can keep it, I have more of you," I smiled.

"More?"

"Yes, I drew a few of you. Want to see them?"

"Hell yes," he exclaimed. I chuckled and opened a drawer and pulled out a thick folder. It was most of the drawings I had done since I was here.

I began to flip through them quickly, looking for my smoke section.

"Whoa, wait, is that Sub Zero?" he asked, leaning over me to go through the loose sheets of paper I had turned over.

"Yeah, I sketched him early on."

"Why do you make him look so mean?" he asked, looking at a close up I drew of Sub Zero's face.

"Because that's all I have ever seen of him. Can I go for a walk outside today?"

He was looking at the drawings, but he still answered me.

"Sure. It's raining out though."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. My rooms had been moved. To the sub levels. It wasn't horrible. It was lavish and beautiful like the rest of the palace, but I missed the fresh breeze, I missed having windows. I missed the sun.

"Yes. Storms coming." He was still shifting through the drawings. "Uhh, why did you draw him?"

I looked up to see him holding up a picture of Scorpion.

"I draw what I see. Keeps me from going mad."  
"Don't let Sub Zero see this, he'll throw a fit."

"Why would I show him my drawings?"

Smoke looked down at me.

"Well if I mentioned that you were drawing him, and Scorpion, he might get curious..."

"Don't you dare! I don't want him going through my personal things!"

"Ease up, I was only joking."

"Well don't. I don't need him going bonkers like last time."

Three weeks ago, a palace guard caught sight of Scorpion. Sub Zero showed up, kicked my door in. He accused me of everything under the sun, from harboring Scorpion to being his secret mistress. He tossed my rooms apart, and when he found nothing, left in a huff, without an apology.

"I'm really sorry Poppy. I'm not sure what that was all about."

"What's done is done I guess. But an apology would have been nice, seeing as how none of his accusations were true."

He nodded his head and continued to lazily flip through my drawings I really wanted to draw him, like he was now. His gray hair pulled back into a tight, low ponytail, his face a cross between bemused and awe.

A crack of thunder from above had me smiling. It was either the storm he had been talking about, or Raiden.

"I'm going up to watch the storm," I told him, getting to my feet.

"Your a strange woman Poppy," he said, pulling his hood on and sliding his mask in place.

"Coming from a man who wears a mask all the time," I teased.

"Touche," I couldn't see his mouth, but his eyes told me he was smiling. We chatted the whole way up, only going silent when someone approached. Smoke took his job as my bodyguard seriously. When in a group setting, six inches was my allotted distance away from him. In the halls, two feet. I didn't argue. There was no point.

We made it up to the top most level, and I was soaked in seconds. But I didn't care. It felt wonderful to be outside again, to breathe in the wild, free air.

"How long has it been since you've been outside?" Smoke asked, standing under the awning a foot or so away.

"Since the last time you were with me," I answered, my head tilted back so the rain could more readily splash on my face.

"That was almost two weeks ago," he sounded astonished.

"The others don't like to go out," I offered, grinning at the feeling of the rain gently dropping onto my skin.

"Which ones, specifically?" he asked.

"I don't know their names Smoke. They never introduced themselves to me."

"Never..? I will be having words with them Poppy. You are not a prisoner."

"Sometimes I am not so sure," I thought out loud. A large bolt of lightning tore across the sky, stealing any response he may have had for me. The thunder came in a quick, deafening roar right behind it. The storm was right above us. I must have stood there for twenty minutes, just watching the dark clouds swirl, the beautiful white and purple lightning.

"Your shivering Poppy," Smoke informed me. "Come out of the rain, or you will catch sick."

I nodded sadly. He was right, but that didn't make it an easier. I felt it the second I stepped out of the rain and into the cool hallways. I was cold.

"Let's hustle," he urged me forward at double or normal speeds.

"What's the rush?" I asked, speeding walking along side of him.

"Your wet clothing, it will draw far to many eyes," he retorted. I looked down, mostly to see if I was nipping through my shirt. I wasn't. And today I had chosen to wear red, so it wasn't see through. I was unsure of what he meant, but I played along.

"There you are! Grandmaster has been looking for..." The young mans eyes raked my body slowly, before he looked back at Smoke. "You."

"Tell him to meet us at Poppy's chambers," Smoke was stern, his voice deep like I never heard it before. The boy bowed and took off down the hall.

"That was why I wanted to hurry," he snapped.

"Why, because young boys are staring at me? He's a teenager, they stare at anything that even remotely resembles breasts," I retorted.

"You are far to forthright for your own good," he laughed out.

"Yeah, so I've been told. I'm actually more concerned about why Sub Zero is here."

"You are not the only one," he said, and then gave my back a gentle rap with his hand to get me moving again. I think the goal was to beat him to my rooms, which we clearly failed at when we approached to see him standing outside my doors.

Smoke bowed, but I did not give him the same courtesy. He had lost what respect I had for him when he kicked my door in, pulled me from my bed and demanded to know where I was hiding Scorpion.

"Grandmaster, I was not expecting you," Smoke said, looking at Sub Zero.

"I have need to speak with you," he said, ignoring my presence completely. Fine, two can play at that game.

"I'll be inside Smoke," I said, pushing past him and into my rooms. I shut the door behind me and headed for my bedroom. Once their, I pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a long sleeved top to match. Courtesy of Raiden. He brought me a great many things from the Earthrealm here. Shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, toothbrush, face wash, the works. He sometimes even brought me little trinkets, from here or there. I had a small bamboo plant, a little seashell. Just..little reminders.

I dried off and changed quickly. Then I beelined it to the sitting area. I quickly pushed the furniture back, and took my first position. The lotus. I went through all the ones I knew, twice, and I was still feeling restless. I couldn't put my finger on it.

"You have remarkable control, for one who does not fight," I looked up to see Sub Zero standing in the doorway.

"Where is Smoke?" I asked.

"He is tending to other matters. I will be watching you for the evening."

"Splendid," I remarked, and sat down to end my session once again in a lotus position. I tried several times to relax, to clear my thoughts. But I could feel him watching me. I was going to say something until I heard him move. I creaked an eye open to see him sit not two feet in front of me, in the same lotus position.

I took a deep breath and decided if I couldn't clear my mind, I would think of home. Images of my mother, my father, our house. The barn, the farm. Thomas and his wife Abbey. Their daughter Lulu, my niece and goddaughter. Oh god, how I missed them.

"The point of meditation is to clear your mind, not bog it down," his voice cut through my happy memories like a knife. My eyes flew open to stare at him.

"I am aware of what meditation is for. But your presence overwhelms me. I can not clear my mind for inner peace, so I do the next best thing." With that I shut my eyes again and pulled up more memories, more images. Lulu laughing, Thomas's wedding, my mom and dad's 45th wedding anniversary. My 20th birthday with them.

"You have a husband?"

I opened my eyes once again and looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"You keep thinking about a ceremony with a man. Is he your husband?"

I was a little taken aback. Smoke told me some of the Lin Kuei, and other skilled fighters could sense the thoughts of others. But they either had to be loudly projected, or searched for. Smoke had seen my memories, because I had allowed him too. But Sub Zero had come unwelcome into my mind.

"Why are you looking at my thoughts?" I demanded.

"Answer my question, and I will answer yours."

I gritted my teeth before speaking,

"It's my brother Thomas's wedding."

"I look into your mind so I may understand you better."  
"Questions work better than prying."

"The mind does not lie."

"I have never lied to you, or to anyone here."

"That remains to be seen," he closed his eyes once more.

"Why are you so distrustful of me? What have I done to earn this kind of treatment from you?"

"I have not mistreated you," he said, opening his eyes once more.

"You kicked my door in, pulled me out of the bed I was sleeping in, threw me to the floor and proceeded to question me until I broke down and cried. I didn't sleep for three days after that."

"Who is the child you think of?"

"My niece."

"And the old woman?"

"My mother."

"The old man?"

"My father. And that house is my parents house, the barn and farm is also theirs. The store with all the books is where I used to work."

"Why do you think of a grave marker? Who is buried their?"

My back went ramrod straight as he spoke.

"That is none of your business!" I seethed. "You stay away from that memory."

"You said you would not lie to me."

"I'm not lying. That's a very private, painful memory that I do not wish to share with you."

"But you would share it with Smoke?"

"Smoke is my friend, but even he hasn't seen that one. No one has, and no one will. Leave it alone."

Before I could react I was thinking about it again. I knew it was his doing, he somehow..called it forward.

_I was walking toward the grave, tears blinding my vision. My father held my hand as we moved closer. I was to distraught to come when the service was being held, but I had to pay my respects. I had to see where they laid him to rest. The dirt was still fresh, still dark and damp and inviting. I looked at all the flowers, wondering why they were there. I stared at the headstone, hoping that I would wake up. That this would all be just a bad dream. That he would be alive, and everything would be okay again. I read the engraving, over and over again, like it might contain some clue, some secret to bringing him back._

_Here lies_

_Pepper Ronan Holden_

_Beloved Son and Brother._

_Born 1993- Died 2008_

_May he live on, forever in our memories._

I snapped out of the memory, my eyes burning with unshed tears. I glared at Sub Zero, who was looking at me.

"Happy now?! No secrets!" I got up and headed for my bedroom. I made it half way there before I was grabbed and spun around.

"Now what? Come to pull the details of his death from me? Want to make me relive everything that happened that night?"

"I am sorry. I did not know..."

"I told you to leave it alone!" Tears were pouring freely down my cheeks now as the damn burst. I pushed him away and walked into my room, and shutting the door. I put my back against the cool wood and slid until I was sitting. I hadn't thought about Pepper in so long.

"I did not mean to cause you distress," his voice came through the wood, loud and clear.

"I'll be fine, just please leave me alone," I sniffled, trying to regain some form of composure.

"Your birth year is the same," he said after a few moments. I wasn't crying anymore, just dealing with the after shock, the trembling, the sniffling. Why was he still here? Why was he still asking me questions? I got up from the door and opened the door.

"We were born four minutes apart. Pepper was my twin brother."

He looked down at me and nodded once.

"Was he murdered?"

"He surprised a man robbing the gas station near our house. Shot went through his left eye. He died before he hit the ground."  
"Did you catch this man?"

"Yes. He's in jail now."

"You did not want vengeance?"

"Of course I did. But what good would it do? It wouldn't bring him back."

"You forsake him," he grumbled out.

"I knew my brother, better than anyone. He wouldn't want me or anyone to give up our lives, to corrupt our souls, to avenge him. An eye for an eye only makes the whole world blind. I have forgave that man long ago."

"If you could forgive him, then perhaps you will forgive me. For my many mistreatment's of you."

"I already have," I said, looking at him. He stared back at me as I wiped my cheeks free of the tears. I gave him a small smile, trying to get us back to some sort of normal ground.

"What is your rate?"

"My what?"

"Your rate. I wish for your company this evening. What would you have of me?"

It took me a few seconds to understand what he meant. And then I was half amused, and half offended.

"I'm not sure where you got the idea that I was a prostitute, but I have never and will never exchange sex for money or favors. In fact, I am offended that you even asked me that."

The only thing that kept me from getting truly pissed off was the confusion I could read in his eyes.

"Woman from Edenia, from all of the realms exchange evenings of companionship for money, lessons, protection. It is common."

"Well I am not from here, or any of those realms. But where I am from, what your suggesting is known as prostitution, and it's illegal."

"What must I do?"

"Excuse me?"

"I still desire your company. What must I do to have it?"

"By company, you mean...like...physical company, right. Sex?"

I had to make sure we were on the same page here, however strange and mortifying it may be.

"Yes. I lust for you and desire your company for the evening. You are not willing to trade, because the customs of your home have made it immoral for you to do so. What must I do?"

"Look, this is incredibly awkward. I don't just go around having sex with people I barley know. Especially after they make me cry, and turn me into a hot mess."

He nodded his head, but still remained standing in my doorway.

"You have compassion," he stated.

"Yes. I also have empathy, love, kindness, sympathy, forgiveness. I've got all the emotions. Which is why I am have such a hard time with everyone from this place. You all seem to be missing a few."

"We are warriors. It is not in our nature to forgive, to feel sympathy," he offered.

"Anyone can take a life. It takes a better, stronger person to spare one."

"Are all peoples from your world as wise as you?"

"Flattery, it will get you everywhere," I smiled. "But seriously, I don't know. I was raised by two exceptional people, who believed that not all the worlds problems could be solved with violence."

"Your father did not fight then," he replied, relaxing against the door frame.

"He was drafted for Vietnam. It was a very bloody, senseless war. Their were many causalities, on both sides. He stayed enlisted for many years after that. He was injured later, in another small war. He was shot twice in the leg. He had to have an knee replacement, he now walks with a cane. My father fought, and then came home to tell us it wasn't the answer."

"What of you?"

"What of me?"

"Will you fight, if you are called upon as he was?"

"That depends," I answered honestly. "On what I am called to fight for."

"A wise answer," Raiden answered. I smile tore across my face as I watched him walk up behind Sub Zero. "Did you enjoy the storm?"

"It was wonderful! Was that your doing?"

"It as already under way, I just gave it a little more boom," he smiled.

"Well thank you."

"I was in China, visiting some friends. The monks their have a similar talent to your own, only they like to carve. This one is of me," he held out a shiny, little red statue of a dragon. It was beautifully detailed, with blue accents.

"It's extraordinary!" I gasped. I looked at it a few more seconds before moving to hand it back. Raiden held up his hand.

"I brought it for you. Is their anything you require from Earthrealm? I will be going less often now, as the tournament draws nearer."

"I can't think of anything. Thank you, Lord Raiden," I bowed. He nodded his head at me and then turned to Sub Zero.

"I thought Smoke was her detail for the night?"

"I needed him for an urgent mission," Sub Zero replied.

"Ah yes. So urgent, that the Grandmaster himself traveled all the way from Earthrealm to tell him. And then took over his protection detail. It must have been of great importance indeed."

I looked between the two, sensing some kind of...friction. Raiden had an air of disapproval around him and in his voice.

"You will do well to remember she is under my guardianship, Lin Kuei," and then Raiden was gone, in a flurry of lightning.

"What was that all about?" I asked, looking at Sub Zero.

He didn't answer so I slipped past him to the dinning area. I pulled on the string, that rang a bell somewhere in the palace. I hated that I wasn't allowed to go to the kitchens and prepare my own food anymore.

A few moments later, there was a knock at the door. I moved through the suite to the door, but Sub Zero was already there.

"What is it?" his voice was cold, dark.

"S...S..."

"I rang for supper Sub Zero," I said, coming up behind him. "Hello Quinn-Ni."

He nodded his head once and waited.

"I know it's rather late, and you've probably already cleaned up, so if it's no trouble I'll have a salad with some fruit."

He nodded his head.

"I will have to go to the garden for the lettuce..."

"Don't trouble yourself Quinn-Ni. I'll just have the fruit then."

He smiled and bowed. But before he could leave, Sub Zero roughly grabbed the front of his apron.

"You _will_ go to the gardens and bring a salad with you when you come back," Sub Zero boomed before giving him a push away and then a kick to his butt that sent him sprawling onto the floor.

"Oh my god, Quinn-Ni!" I said and moved forward. Sub Zero tried to block me with his arm, but I ducked under it. I scampered across the hall, and to where he was struggling to get up.

"I'm so sorry Quinn-Ni," I said, helping him to his feet. The tears in his eyes and on his cheeks made me angry. "Don't worry about getting me anything. I will go to the kitchens."

"No, I can..." he sniffled but I shook my head. He began to cry in earnest, and I pulled him to me, trying to soothe him. He was just a boy. Maybe 7, at the oldest. I shot a glare to Sub Zero. After a few moments his tears stemmed and he pulled away from me.

"I think you've had enough for tonight. Why don't you go home, lay down. I will watch the kitchens until Ainu comes."

His brown eyes searched mine, no doubt to see if I was lying. After a few moments, he smiled and nodded.

"Good night Quinn-Ni," I said.

"Good night, Lady Poppy," he replied as he limped off down the hallway. I ground my teeth and turned back to look at Sub Zero.

"If I weren't so sure you'd break my leg, I'd give _**you**_ a boot in the ass!" I seethed. "Where do you get off striking him?!"

"He was imprudent. His attitude towards you was unbecoming for a servant boy," he said, his tone flat.

"Quinn-Ni is not a _servant. _He is watching the kitchens for Ainu, his mother, until she can get the younger children to sleep. And regardless of their position in society, they are still people. He is still a little boy."

"He needed to be taught," he replied.

"What do you think he learned? Other than to fear you? Nothing. He doesn't know what he did wrong. If a child makes a mistake, you do not beat them for it. You explain, you _teach_ them what they did was wrong, explain why."

"That has not been my experience."

"And that is probably why you have no moral qualms about striking a child. It's a cycle. It was done to you, so you do it to others, and they will grow up thinking it's alright and do it to someone else. We call that a pattern of abuse where I come from."

I started walking down the hall, aware that my attire was not really fit for outside of my room, but I needed to get to the kitchens before anyone noticed anything was amiss.

"Where are you going?" Sub Zero asked as he caught up to me quickly.

"To the kitchens. Ainu will be there in about fifteen minutes, if the baby goes down alright. Plus I am hungry."

"How is it you know so much about the lives of the servants?"

"I ask them."

"You ask the ones that serve you about their lives?"

"Look, to me they are employees, not servants. They work hard for a wage, they deserve to be treated fairly."

"You are a strange woman," he replied.

"Your the strange one. Treating people like garbage just because they aren't warriors or Princess's. I'm the same as them, you know. Back in my world I work for somebody else, earn a wage. I wasn't found by the Princess or Jade or anyone of any particularly high status here. I was found by a farmer and his son, who helped me even though they had no reason to. They fed me, housed me and eventually took me here, to the palace. They didn't even ask for anything in return."

"You feel indebted to them."

"Uhh. No! Well yes. But that is not what I'm trying to tell you. Your head is so thick!"

He stopped walking and looked at me.

"Terrible things happen to foolish and naïve young woman. What if you were to wander off from your protector and into the quarters of the guards?"

I looked at him and then shook my head and walked off. I didn't need his protection. I kept going until I was up in the kitchen the hallway was in. Two guards stood at the entrance to the hallway and I smirked.

"Hello Jerry, Tel-Sung."

They both nodded their heads, smiling at me.

"Where is your bodyguard tonight?" Jerry asked.

"Roaming around somewhere I suppose," I shrugged.

"Idiot. How is he suppose to protect you if he is not with you?" Tel-Sung shook his head. "Where are you going?"

"To the kitchens. I am going to mind the place until Ainu shows up."

"That's really good of you Poppy," Jerry said.

"Thanks. I wouldn't say no to some company," I smiled as I headed towards the kitchen.

_Sub Zero POV_

Arrogant, foolish woman. He was still a floor down, where she had left him. Let this teach her a lesson then. He paced, trying to understand why though he was angry with her, it did not lesson his feelings of desire. She was making him question his own judgment, something he never did before. He heard screams from above, and felt his stomach knot. Had she done just what he had suggested, minutes before? He ran, moving fast through the deserted hallways. His heart began to pound as images of her being subjected to the lust of the male guards ran through his mind.

The screaming was coming from the kitchen. He burst through the doors, expecting something wholly different from what he found. Two Tarkata's, two guards and no Poppy. He moved forward, just as Poppy came rushing from a back room, a large pot in her hands. She smacked one upside the head hard enough to knock it unconscious and caught the attention of the other one. The uninjured guard used this time to spear it through the midsection, coating the front of Poppy in it's foul and caustic blood. She dropped the pot and began screaming.

"It burns!" she wailed as she pulled her shirt over her head in an attempt to remove the source of her pain. She scrubbed at her stomach, but seemed to only spread the offending substance. Then she began to run. Trusting the guards could handle themselves from this point on, I moved quickly in her wake. She ran out the storage room door and into the small courtyard beyond. She didn't stop until she flung herself over the lip of the fountain and into the water.

_Poppy's POV_

The water lessened the sting almost immediately. I scrubbed my stomach, where most of the creature's blood had landed. It was red, and slightly burnt, but nothing serious. I closed my eyes for a moment and that's when I felt the water chill immediately. I opened my eyes to see Sub Zero, just on the outside of the fountain.

"I'm alright. Just...you were right. I shouldn't have insulted you, wandered away."

He didn't say anything, just held a hand down to help me out. I nodded and took it. Once I was out of the fountain, I took a good look at the burn on my stomach. Unfortunately, it was massive, covering most of my flesh.

"Fudge!" I hissed as a gentle prod from my finger sent a wave of pain over me."What the heck were those things?"

"Tarkata's."

"Scariest things I have ever seen. Did you see their mouths? And they had...swords coming out of their arms!"

"How is your burn?" he asked, looking at my bare stomach. That's when I realized I was standing in my yoga carpi's and a bra. I quickly crossed my arms to cover my chest. He didn't miss this, but didn't comment on it either.

"Your stomach?" he asked again.

"It burns," I replied.

"I can assist you," he said, lifting up his hands as he spoke. I watched them turn a dark blue color.

"I know your just trying to help, but your not supposed to put ice on burns. It kills the tissue," I said, still staring at his hands. I gently reached out a finger to touch his. It was ice cold. I pulled my hand back quickly.

"How are you able to do that?" I asked, looking at him in wonder.

"I am a cryomancer," he replied. It took me a second to break the word down. Cryo meaning...ice? Mancer must mean control of or something.

"So you can manipulate water and ice?"

"Something like that."

"Do you draw the moisture from the air? What if it is very hot out?"

"You need medical attention," he replied, putting a hand on my shoulder and forcing me to walk back inside.

"Are you alright?" Ainu was rushing toward me. Sub Zero moved quickly, putting me behind him.

"Whoa, hey. That's Ainu, the cook," I said, trying to step out around him.

"Where is your top? What did you do to her!" Ainu demanded, picking up a large knife. "You tell me, or I will cut you!"

"Ainu! What are you doing! He's my...bodyguard for lack of a better word. This is Sub Zero."

"This is the dog that pulled you from your bed?!" She shook the knife at him, her dark eyes glaring at him. "What kind of man pulls a woman from her bed in the middle of the night?! I had to make her sleeping teas! She had nightmares for a week!"

I looked on with wide eyes as Ainu berated him, not in the least bit frightened of him. She chanced a sideways glance at me, and my shirtless form before roughly stabbing the knife into the table.

"Come Poppy-Chan, you need to eat. Your getting thinner," she said, taking her shall off and wrapping it around my shoulders.

"Did Yuko go down alright?"

"She is fussy, but all babies are. Now sit. I will make soup." I nodded, she left no room for argument. I looked around, not seeing blood or the bodies of the Tarkata's.

"Where did..."

"They go? The guards cleaned them up, took them away. Lord Raiden is questioning them."

She set a large bowl of soup down in front of me. I smiled when the smell hit my nose.

"Eat Poppy-Chan," she said, her back to me. I grinned. I don't know how she did it. Old, and bent, she was still a force to be reckoned with. And with all the children she took care of...

"Are you hungry?" I asked, looking over at Sub Zero for the first time since entering the kitchen.

"Of course he is. Heard his stomach from all the way over here. Sit!" Ainu said, putting a bowl down next to me.

I kept my head down, but I whispered,

"I would do what she says, she has a big spoon."

"What was that?" she asked.

"Nothing. Your soup is delicious, thank you Ainu."

"Your welcome Poppy-Chan. You, sit."

Now she had her big spoon pointed at Sub Zero. He nodded his head and took the stool next to me.

"I am bound by the rules of my clan. I may not show my face."

"How are you to eat, if you keep your mask on?" she asked, turning her back to us once again.

"I will not be eating."

"Suit yourself," she replied. I sipped on my soup, savoring the flavors and spices. Ainu was a very gifted cook. I heard a low grumble and looked over at Sub Zero. He was watching me.

"Maybe we could take some back to my rooms, you could eat it there, where no one will see," I offered, feeling bad that he was hungry and couldn't eat.

"Poppy-Chan, fetch me the potatoes from cupboard," Ainu said suddenly. I got up and headed to the back, where the large food cupboard was. I heard hushed voices, and shook my head. Ainu was telling Sub Zero something she didn't want me to hear. I made sure I made noise coming back up the hallway, lugging the heavy basket of potatoes.

"Where do you want them?"

"Just here," she said, pointing to spot on the counter. "Are you finished with your soup?"

"Yes."

"Then you should head to your rooms."

I nodded, slipping her shawl off to hand it back to her.

"Keep it for now. You can not roam the halls in nothing but that scrap of a top. Next child I will be taking care of will be yours."

"Ainu!"

She just smiled at me and shooed me out. Once I in the hallway, we fell into a somewhat uncomfortable silence.

"So...what did she tell you?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"I do not believe you want to know," he stated.

"Why not?" I wouldn't believe she would say anything bad about me.

"It is...how did you say. Private. Personal."

"Oh. Alright. Sorry I asked." I went back to my inner thoughts. What were Tarkata's? Why were they here? I had to assume since Raiden was involved, that they must have been here for me. They sprang out so suddenly, and poor Tel-Sung!

"You are thinking loudly again," he commented.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"How is it you know the names of the guards?"

"I make an effort to learn the names of the people I come across. Jerry and Tel-Sung are the normal guards for the kitchen wing."

He nodded.

"But you do not know the name of many of your protectors."

"Hey, I asked. They just don't like to speak."

He didn't reply, so I strayed once again to the incident just prior. I couldn't help but see the Tarkata's mouth, it's yellow slitted eyes...I moved a little closer to Sub Zero without realizing I did so. I wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. Not with the memory of that monster so fresh in my mind. I sighed. I should have asked Ainu for some sleeping tea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dedicated** **to my lone reviewer, **_**KrazyKeke**_**!**

I opened my eyes to darkness and was momentarily confused. Then I remembered where I was. I rolled over and tried to get back to sleep, but it wasn't coming. I groaned and got up. I would sketch until I was tired enough to fall back asleep. I walked through my rooms lazily, until I reached what I liked to call my living room. My things were where I left them. I climbed onto the stool easily, gasping at how cool the leather top was on my underwear clad butt and naked thighs. I picked up a pencil, and pulled out a fresh sheet of paper and began to draw whatever came into my mind. Turns out it was the Tarkata's. No shock their. In my mind's eyes I could see their abnormally large mouths, the fangs that dominated them. I spent a lot of time on them. If it was wrong, the whole picture would be off. I didn't realize how long I spent bent over the drafting table.

"So it is true," his voice startled me so badly I jumped. Thank the heavens I didn't accidentally mar my drawing.

"You scared me," I said, looking up at Sub Zero. "I thought you were waiting outside?"

"I heard the sound of footsteps."

"When I can't sleep I sketch," I mumbled, going back to drawing. We were still in a weird place, him and I.

"You are not dressed to be out of your bed chamber," he commented. I felt my cheeks heat up. True, I was in a tank top and underwear, but was it also not true that these were _my _rooms? I could walk around naked in them, it was my right as the inhabitant.

"It's the middle of the night, and these are my rooms. I feel that I should be able to wear what I like, without having to worry about the appropriateness of it."

"But you know you are not alone in your chambers," he said. I sighed.

"I honestly forgot. But if it upsets you so much, I will go put on some pants," I set my pencil down with a little more force than necessary and slid off the stool. I headed back down the dark hallway to my room. I grabbed a pair of light sweats and tugged them on.

I wasn't shocked to see him going through all my drawings when I returned.

"Do you not understand personal boundaries?" I asked as I walked over.

"I do not know what you mean," he said, looking over at me.

"You don't see me running over to your house and going through your things."

"You would not get within two miles of my home," he rebutted.

"Okay, well, the point of this conversation was to make you see the error of your ways. Clearly it hasn't worked. Please put my things down, and quit snooping."

"Do you have something in these that you do not want me to see?"

"No. In fact I would have happily agreed to let you look through them, had you approached this situation in a different manner."  
"How so?"

"Well you could have said, I like your sketch, do you have more? And I would have answered, yes. Yes I do, would you like to see them? And then we would not be here."

"And where are we?" call me crazy, but he seemed...amused.

"Back where we always seem to be. You being distrustful of me, and me being angry at you for doing something underhanded and sneaky."

I grabbed my drawings out of his hand and began to put them back into the folder.

"You have great talent Poppy. May I see more of your sketches?" I laughed, I couldn't help it. He sounded so...fake.

"I don't think that could have been anymore insincere," I shook my head, still smiling.

"I do wish to see more," he replied, his hand stopping me from putting the folder back in my desk.  
I let out an exasperated breath. If I didn't let him look now, he would just do it at some other time.

"Fine. Here you go," I held the thick folder out to him as I took my seat and once again began to work on the Tarkata drawing. I heard the sound of paper sliding against itself as he looked through my drawings. When the noise stopped, I assumed he was either finished, or stopped to look at one in particular.

"When did I look like this?" he asked. I couldn't see which picture he had, so I slid off the stool and moved closer to get a look. Oh. That one. I drew it the night he kicked my door in. I drew it like I remembered, from my point of view on the ground. I focused on his upper body, drawing him only from the waist up. His stance was angry, his muscles were taught, his eyes...they frightened me the most. They were wild.

"The night you pulled me from my bed," I answered, moving back to my stool.

"I frightened you."

"I thought you were going to kill me," I said, not looking up from my sketch.

"Do you still fear that?"

"That you'll kill me? No. But I am still afraid of you," my eyes never left the paper in front of me.

"Is that why you will not share yourself with me?"

I looked up and over at him.

"What?"

"Does your fear of me stop you from allowing me to take you to my bed?"

We were back on this again?

"Yes, that's one reason."  
"Do you think I would be rough with you?" he set the folder down and looked at me expectantly.

"Look, I was raised with certain beliefs. My mother taught me that sex should not be taken lightly. That it was meant to be done with someone you care for, as an expression of love and devotion. Not as a bargaining tool, or as a means to end boredom."

There. Now that that was done, I could focus on finishing this damn thing. The room was peacefully silent, minus the sounds of my pencils on the paper. When I was done, I sat up and stretched. That's when I noticed he was in the exact same spot, his eyes trained on me.

"What?"

"You are pure, are you not?"

Pure? What was I, sugar extract?

"I don't know what you mean."

"Are you unspoilt?"

It took me longer than it should have to make that connection. I must have been really tired.

"Are you asking me if I am a virgin?" What the hell? That was an insanely personal question.

"Yes. Have you been deflowered?"

"That is a very personal question that I don't feel even remotely comfortable answering."

"I believe we have circled back to one of our first conversations. You swore to always tell the truth."

Shit. I did tell him that. But how was this in any way important? Other than to him, the big horndog.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why do you withhold? Are you ashamed?"

Now he was goading me.

"Why is it that I am the one who is always forced to share something so...personal? If you want to know the answer, I want something in return. It's called Quid pro Quot, or tit for tat, where I come from."

"You have not asked me anything," he replied.

"I want to see your face," I said with a smile. He said himself that it was against the rules of his club thing. He wouldn't show me, and I could refuse to tell him. It was devious little game, but it ensured that I would win.

"I can not. It is against.."

"The rules of your clan," I finished for him with a smile.

"You chose this on purpose."

"Yes I did. I can be sneaky and underhanded when I want to be. Sucks to be on the other side though, huh?"

"Poppy?"

"In the sitting room!" I called out, not sure who was coming.

"Pack your things!" Raiden commanded as he came storming into the room. "You are not safe here."

"Wha.."

"Go. Now."

I did what he asked. I gathered clothes, and some toiletries and was turning to head back into the other room when Scorpion stepped out of the shadows. I froze, still unsure if he was friend or foe. And not to mention he didn't show himself until after I was done putting my bra on. There's a high chance I just flashed him.

"That is not your thunder God in the other room."

"What?" I asked, looking down the hallway. "Are you sure?"

He didn't say anything, but he stared.

"What do I do?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to warn Sub Zero. If that's not Raiden, he could attack him at any time."  
"I do not care if the Lin Kuei mule is attacked."

"But I do! Help me!"

He remained stoic, so I angrily tossed my bag onto the bed and walked down the hallway. These people! What was wrong with them?

"Sub Zero, can you help me with my bag?" I called, trying to get him away from the pretender. I heard his feet coming and I moved into the doorway of the library and waited. When he got near, I reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the room with me.

"What are you..."

"That's not Raiden," I whispered, shutting the door as silently as I could. His eyebrows came down over his eyes.

"How do you know this?"

"Scorpion told me."

"And you believe him?"

"Why wouldn't I?

"He frequently aligns himself with Quan Chi and Shao Kahn. He could be tricking you into coming with him, instead of seeking a safer place."

"Okay. That could be true. But why would Raiden want to move me? I'm safe here with you, aren't I?"

He looked at me for a few moments before nodding his head.

"Pray to Lord Raiden. Ask for his guidance."

I closed my eyes and let my mind wander in his direction.

_Raiden! I don't know what to do! I am surrounded by people who say they are one person, but are really another. I need guidance. And also, there is a man here that I am pretty sure isn't you. He wants me to go with him. What am I to do?_

"Okay, it wasn't my best prayer, but I'm a little panicky."

"Poppy? Sub Zero? What is taking so long?" the possible pretend Raiden boomed down the hallway.

"Oh shit. I think we should just run. Worse case scenario it really is Raiden and we all laugh about it later."

"Running is not the answer," he replied.

"Yeah, well your 6'3, buff and scary as hell."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What? I'd run from you. And if this impersonator has half the power of the real Raiden, I don't want to face him, and I don't want you to either. What if he electrocutes you?"

I heard footsteps and grabbed Sub Zero's hand. I didn't give him a chance to argue further. I ran through the adjoining rooms dragging him along behind me. I stopped to check a corner, and he bumped into the back of me. Some super ninja he was. I took us all the way around, and to the front doors. I knew they would creak when I opened them, their was nothing I could do about it.

"Poppy?"

"Dad caught us sneaking out, RUN!" I yelled, letting go of his hand and taking off like a bat out of hell. At least this I could do, I could run. Put me on a flat surface, and I could do it forever. I turned a corner and stopped. Where was Sub Zero? I chanced a look out, and didn't see him. Shit. I started down the hallway when Scorpion grabbed my arm.

"Where are you going?"

"Sub Zero is back their."  
"He is buying you time to escape. Their are many more enemies here than you know."

"I don't leave my friends behind."

"You go back and you will die."

"Then help me!"

He stood firm and I shook my head.

"Then stand here. I'm going back."

I jogged along the hall, hearing the sounds of fighting as I got closer. I looked around for something to use, and only found a heavy vase. It would have to do. An albino man, with red markings on him was fighting with Sub Zero. Some palace guards were trying to hold back the Tarkata's. The hallway was a mess. I stayed hidden,waiting. The fight moved closer to me, the albino had his back turned. I ran as fast and as quietly as I could, ready to smack him with the vase. He turned around like he knew I was there.

"Shit," I said, making a last minute choice to hurl it at him. Apparently he didn't see _that _coming, because he took it right to the face. "Bullseye you albino bastard!"

He fell and Sub Zero moved in on him quickly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back to make sure you were alright. Look at your arm!" His left bicep was bleeding badly, and I could see the layers of skin beneath it.

"You did not tell her!" The albino laughed out. "Oh yes my dear. All those questions! Did he tell you he helped bring you here? He picked you out himse..."

Sub Zero put his foot in the albino man's face before he could finish. I took a step back, my reality closing in on me. I had so blindly trusted these people, people I didn't know.

"Poppy," Sub Zero said as he saw me backing away.

"Stay away from me!" I cried out, putting my hands up in front of me like a shield. "Just stay the hell away from me."

"Wait!" He yelled but I was already running. What was I thinking? I had so blindly trusted them, because why? They asked me too? They promised they were doing right by me? What if I really could go home, but they were keeping me here? I had to slow down, my tears were blinding me. I looked around, and seeing that I was near the stairs to the observatory, I took them quickly. No one was ever up here, and the door was chained shut. But I could just squeeze between the crack. I let out a hiss as fire burned across my thigh. I finished pushing myself through, and scrambled in the dark until I came to a wall. I sat down, pulling my knees to my chest.

I watched as dawn's first light licked the sky, allowing me to see my surroundings for the first time all night. It was a large room, completely empty except for the dust and me. I touched my searing thigh, only to find old blood on my fingers. I must have snagged it on a nail or something. Thank god I had my tetanus shot. The sound of footsteps had me pulling my legs tighter to myself. I watched with growing horror as someone rattled the door, testing the chains. I held my breath, hoping they were satisfied. Horrified, I watched as a large hand moved inbetween the space, and touched something jutting out from the wall. With a sinking heart, I realized it was probably what I cut myself on. The hand disappeared and the door split open with a crash. I tried to get up, but my legs were stiff, and numb from the singular position I was in.

"Poppy, where are you injured?"

It was Sub Zero, and he was looking rather unkempt. His clothing was torn and bloody, but besides the arm wound, I couldn't see anything else. Which meant it was probably not his blood.

"Please," I whispered, my voice sounding weak, even to me. "Just leave me alone."

He ignored me and took three long strides across the room to where I was sitting. He crouched down, and looked at me.

"Where are you hurt?" he asked, his tone much softer now.

"Did you help bring me here?" I asked, looking him directly in his eyes for the first time.

"The Lin Kuei were hired to watch several woman, track them. I did not know the purpose and I did not ask. When Raiden came to me, asking if me or my clan had heard anything about a woman being brought here, I knew immediately it would be you."

"How?"

"Because you matched their criteria perfectly. You are young, unwed, independent, and a good person."

"What do they want with me?"

"I do not wish to think upon it. It is no doubt a fate I would not wish upon any woman. Especially you."

I humphed at him.

"Especially me. What does that mean? You don't know me. I could be a terrible person, who deserves everything she gets."

"You were my target Poppy. I know you, better than you think."

I narrowed my eyes at him. This _was_ all his fault. He stalked me, watched me and then kidnapped me.

"Your a terrible person," I said, anger getting the better of me.

"For what I have done, I am ashamed. But the Lin Kuei do not harm women. Nor will we provide an opportunity for women to be harmed. I returned the payment, canceled our contract. It was not until days later when Raiden arrived that I was informed of what happened. And then it was made clear to me. They knew I would forsake the task, refuse it once I understood what we were undertaking. They knew this, and waited to see which one of you it would be."

"Which one of us would be what?" I wasn't sure why I was even listening. It seemed everything out of everyone's mouth's were lies anyway. But I had to. I had to know.

"You were one out of four women we surveyed. As Grandmaster, it was my responsibility to make the final decision. I observed each of you for a time, you were the second, and the longest one I watched. I returned home shortly after and canceled our deal. It was me you see, they chose you, because of me."

"Because you watched me the longest? " I was still staring into his intense blue eyes, looking for the right emotions. They were there, clear as crystal. Guilt, anger, sadness.

"Because you were the reason I terminated the contract. I could not see you harmed, befouled."

"How long were you with me?" I asked, wondering how I never knew I was being watched. Surely I should have noticed...something?

"Six months."

My eyes went large. Six months!? Well of course he knew me then! Six months...

"Why so long?"

"Now that is a million dollar question." Raiden's voice came from the doorway, and I pulled my attention away from Sub Zero and to him. "That he himself has been struggling with for...how long has it been now? 10 months. Something completely foreign to him, but you know it well Poppy."

I looked at Raiden, and then at Sub Zero, and back to Raiden again.

"I'm not sure I'm following..." I said, puzzled.

"Love, Poppy. He is in love with you. Has been since he first laid eyes on you."

I snapped my head over to look at Sub Zero. He was still crouched in front of me, motionless.

"Sorry to steal your thunder, but she's right. We've done nothing but lie to her from the beginning. If we want her to trust us, she needs to know what's going on," Raiden offered, still standing in the doorway.

I licked my lips, trying to figure out what exactly I should say. I did not want to dismiss the radical revelation Raiden had just given me, but at the same time, I needed to know what my true purpose was here. And what I needed to do next.

"I am not heartless, or abhorrent. I cannot dismiss what I was just told. I need time to...I don't know what to say." I was exasperated. What the hell was I supposed to say to something like that! It didn't come from Sub Zero himself, so it could be a large misunderstanding.

"You wear your emotions on your face," Sub Zero's voice called me back from my thoughts. "Confusion, empathy."

"I'm usually pretty good with words, but right now I don't know what to say," I sighed. I was weary, my leg hurt, my head hurt.

"Let's cut to the chase," Raiden said, like he somehow knew what I was feeling, what I was thinking. "Shao Kahn is the one who hired the Lin Kuei, and we still do not know his purpose. But he has enlisted the help of two of Outworld's most powerful sorcerers to help him in his endeavors. Unless he is leading us on an elaborate goose chase, he is still in need of you. And therefore you must never be allowed to fall into his grasp."

I nodded, agreeing with him on that. I had never seen this Shao Kahn, but his minions were scary as hell, so I could only imagine the creature that holds power over them must be...

"Do not think about him," Sub Zero said. "There is power in thoughts."

I nodded my head. He was right.

"Now comes the hard part. You must be kept away from him, but where do we keep you? He knows you are in Edenia, it is no longer safe."

"I will take her with me to the Lin Kuei temple," Sub Zero said, standing up.

"He will expect that of you."

"He may, but it's location is known to few. He will never find her."

"Do not underestimate him, or the rest of Outworld's forces. He is desperate to have her, and willing to do whatever is necessary."

"He will have to come and take her from me himself."

I felt a little tingle in my stomach as Sub Zero spoke. I'm not sure what it was, a mix of emotions. A concoction of fear, appraisal, excitement and...arousal. That made me go a little introverted, trying to figure out how on earth this situation had left me feeling that particular sensation. The only thing I could think of was the hero bit. Sub Zero was acting like a white knight. I never had anyone who wanted to protect me, but then again I never needed protection.

"The Lin Kuei temple it is," Raiden nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**A million thanks to Cold Recluse and to the rest of the reviewers!**__**I am really happy with the progression of this story so far, but please, reviews, critique, suggestions, they are all welcome!**

I packed my things slowly, struggling to make sense of everything that had happened today.

"What troubles you little one?" Raiden asked as he strode into my room. I looked up from my position on the edge of the bed.

"How do you always know?"

"I have bound myself to you, so I may always be there in your time of need."

I smiled looking down at the little dragon I was holding. It was a comforting thought, and I was grateful for it.

"Thank you."

"No thanks is necessary," he replied, holding his hand up. "But we must make haste. Sub Zero has been patient, but I fear it runs thin as his anxiety for your safety grows."

"Kitana says there are no females in the Lin Kuei," I sighed as I got up and finished putting things into my sole bag.

"She is correct."

"I am nervous about moving to a place where I will be surrounded by only men," I told him honestly.

"Do not fear. As the Grandmaster, Sub Zero's will is unbreakable. None will harm you, less they wish to suffer his wrath."

"Scorpion will be able to find me," I revealed.

"What? Why do you think this?"

I shrugged. I had no idea how I knew, but I knew.

"It's just...a feeling. I guess."

"He would be foolish to wander into the den of the Lin Kuei."

"What is the story behind them Sub Zero and Scorpion. And don't tell me it's nothing, because it isn't."

"Scorpion believes that the Lin Kuei and Sub Zero are responsible for the death of his clan and family."

"Did they do it?"

Raiden looked at me for a few moments before speaking.

"The details are murky, but yes, the Lin Kuei did have a hand in the death of his people."

"Did Sub Zero?"

"Would you think less of him if he did?"

"Yes. To kill someone in self defense, while still terrible, is something I could understand. But murdering an entire _people_, annihilating them. There is no forgiveness for something like that."

"I thought your foundation was built upon forgiveness," Raiden asked.

"I can not forgive anyone for what they do to others, only what they have done to me."

"Do you forgive Sub Zero, for his trespasses against you?"

"I am...working on it. I can't forgive what I don't yet fully understand."

"He tests you."

"What?"

"He tests you. He is looking for something, some quality or moral qualm in you that goes against one of his own. A reason so that he will not feel so guilty, so despondent when he tricks himself into no longer caring for you."

"People who search for bad things usually find them Lord Raiden," I replied, looking into his white eyes.

"There is nothing bad within you to find Poppy. But he will search, and that will be his own foolish downfall."

"Have you gathered your things yet?" Sub Zero asked as he walked into the room. He looked at me, and then his eyes shifted over to Raiden for a moment, and then back on me.

"Our time frame dwindles. We need to make haste Poppy," he said, crossing his arms. I nodded my head, moving about the room as quickly as I could, mindful that he was watching my every move. I zipped the bag up and hoisted it up on my shoulder. It was heavy, but not horribly so.

"You'll come see me, right?" I asked Raiden as we walked down the hall.

"As often as I can little one," he smiled down at me. We walked back to the large sitting room where Kitana and a few others were waiting to say goodbye. It was emotional. When Kitana finally let me go, Ainu grabbed me next. She kissed my forehead and whispered something to me in a language I didn't know. Jerry gave me a wide smile and opened his arms for an embrace. I was about to hug him when Sub Zero placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We need to go now."

He didn't leave me any room for argument. I waved as they all left the room, tears prickling in my eyes. This is all I had known since I was here. My home, for lack of a better word. Now I had to leave, go elsewhere with someone whom I barely knew and trusted.

I had just turned around to face them when Smoke came walking out of nowhere. It startled me, and I could see the skin around his eyes crinkle. He was smiling.

"Want me to tie this around your eyes, or can you manage?" He was holding out a thick, black piece of material. My heart began to beat faster.

"Is this necessary?"

"He doesn't want you to know the way, in case someone tries to penetrate your mind to find where you are," Smoke replied, still holding the material.

I was quiet for several minutes, trying to think of a way I could get out of wearing the blindfold.

"Your hands are shaking Poppy," Smoke said as he reached out and grasped them both in his warm grip. "Do not be afraid. Sub Zero and myself will be with you for the entire journey."

I took a deep breath and nodded. I could do this. It was only going to be for a little while.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Okay. But don't let go of my hand."

"Alright."  
He moved around me and began to lift the blindfold. I looked at Sub Zero, and then to Raiden, who nodded his head in encouragement. I gave him a small smile before everything went black. Smoke knotted it, then slipped his finger between my head and the band, to make sure it wasn't to tight. True to his word, he took my hand once again. I clung to it like it was life or death.

"I am going to open a portal. You will hear some noises Poppy, do not be afraid," Raiden's voice came to me in the darkness. I nodded my head, concentrating painfully hard on listening.

Raiden began to speak, and wind kicked up in the room. I heard what sounded like rushing water, and the sound of something ripping all mixed together. It made me wonder if to open a portal, one must literally rip the fabric of the realms apart? And then if it sealed it self after wards, was it as strong as it was before? Or was every portal that was opened weakening the barrier between them? In my minds eye, I saw the barrier as a large quilt, stitched together haphazardly.

"We're walking now," Smoke said. I used my free hand to hitch my bag up on my shoulder once again, and began to slowly move with Smoke.

"See the room as it was before, and you will have no fear walking sightless," Raiden boomed from the left.

I did as he bid, I tried to see the room before I became blindfolded. But I didn't know where the portal had opened, so I was at a loss.

"The Lin Kuei are brought to the temple as very young children," Smoke began to speak to me. I think he could sense my tension and tried to ease it. "And do not leave it until their first assignment. When they go, they are also blindfolded. If they can find their way back to the temple when the assignment is complete, they are welcomed back as Lin Kuei."

The more I heard about the Lin Kuei, the more impressed I was, and horrified at the same time. I had to assume that since no child I ever knew would willingly leave their family, they were all taken or given to the Lin Kuei. There was so much about this world that was wrong.

"We're going to step through the portal now. It feels a little weird, but I'm here, and Sub Zero is on your right. You'll be okay."

I nodded and continue to walk. I felt Sub Zero's hand brush mine, and I instinctively opened my hand for him to take. After a few moments, I felt his large, cool hand grasp him. I squeezed it as we continued to walk, the sudden feelings of hot and cold came and went. The ground beneath my feet shifted, and I grasped their hands even harder.

"It's alright Poppy," Smoke said, his voice barely audible above the noise. I nodded my head and held fast. And just as sudden as it started, it was over. I couldn't hear anything. I shivered, the cold hit me instantly. And the air, it was thinner, like I needed more of it to breathe. We had to be in the mountains somewhere. I visited Mt. St. Helen with my family once a few years back, and the higher we climbed the thinner the air got. Everyone ended up getting sick except me and my father. It was a fun trip.

"Where are you?" Smoke laughed.

"I was lost in a memory," I offered.

"You must pay attention, the ground is uneven here. Wouldn't want you to trip." he teased.

"I'm holding your hand, I'll take you down with me," I gave it right back to him.

"Good point. Let's get moving."

As soon as we began to move, Sub Zero let go of my hand. I heard him walk ahead of us. It was slippery, and their were rocks, but I managed with Smoke's help.

"Almost there," he would say every so often. I didn't believe him in the slightest, but would nod my head and play along.

We had been walking for some time when I felt it. Little flecks of water on my cheeks.

"It's snowing," I smiled.

Smoke laughed.

"You like the snow?"

"Yes I do. My father used to call me his little snow dove. I never wanted to come in out of it. Even when my cheeks were red and I couldn't feel my toes."  
"Then you will love the temple."

"But we should be cautious. Snow in the mountains can be dangerous," I warned.

Everyone stopped walking.

"What? What is it?" I asked, my anxiety shooting up.

"How is it you know where we are?" Sub Zero asked, suddenly much closer to me.

"The air is thinner, the ground is steep and rocky. I may seem naive and silly to you, but I am not stupid. We are on a mountain somewhere."

I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but I was tired of everyone being surprised by my intelligence. I was not a fool.

"We know your not stupid Poppy," Smoke said. "And anyone who thinks so will be sorely disappointed. But your appearance is misleading. Youth and intelligence generally do not go hand in hand."

I had to give him that. Even in my world, young people weren't generally taken very seriously. Most of that was our own faults, but there were a few, me included, who didn't feel the need to be drunk, high, pregnant, partying or any of that nonsense.

"Okay. As long as we are on the same page," I smiled. I couldn't see their faces, but I had a feeling Smoke's eyes were crinkled. I had no idea about Sub Zero.

"We need to move," Sub Zero said.

Smoke tugged on my hand, and I followed. I don't know how much time had passed, but the wetness on my face grew until the snow was painfully biting at the exposed areas of me. It was snowing harder, getting colder. But I didn't complain. I knew it was hard on them as well, and me complaining wouldn't do anything except place more stress upon the both of them.

"Move a little closer to me," Smoke said. As soon as I did, I felt the heat. He was warm, like a furnace.

"Thanks."

"We really are almost there. About half a mile. But it's the roughest part."

I nodded. I didn't think it would be easy. Just like in the movies, secret hideout's were always hard to get to.

"Sub Zero," Smoke said several minutes later. "She will never be able to climb this blindfolded!"

We were stopped, had been for several minutes. I was imaging a large cliff, or something that I would have to try and scale all the while blindfolded. I hoped not.

"She can not see where we are going."

I listened as the two of them argued for several long minutes before butting in.

"I could take it off just long enough to climb whatever it is, and then put it back on when I reach the top," I offered. It would be hard, but I could keep my eyes in front of me, and look nowhere but the rock.

I heard the crunch of footsteps and then brightness. I squinted, as my eyes adjusted to the blinding whiteness of the snow. I made sure I didn't look around, but just at Sub Zero.

"This is what you must climb," he said, pointing to a large rock face. It was maybe forty feet high, with snow deposits from the rapidly worsening weather. It looked to have many handles and foot holds, the key for me was getting up there. There was a cavern that ran along the bottom, and the cliff face didn't come down for ten feet. I was 5'8, and that would be a jump for me. I kept tracing the wall, looking for something I could use to get myself up there. Finally I found purchase. A large rock sitting about three feet away from the wall. It was at least seven feet high. I slung my bag cross ways across my chest and headed over to the rock. I was determined to show them I was not just a burden.

I climbed the rock, slipping only twice. Once on top, I looked for a place to grab the wall. It would have to be perfect, because I had to jump about three feet. Didn't sound so bad, until you looked down. If I missed, if I fell, I would fall into the cavern, and lord knew how deep it was. I took a deep breath, my eyes locking on the deep groove in front of me. I could do this. I had to do this. I jumped the short distance and gripped the rock. It was slippery, and scrapped my hands, but I held on. I didn't bother looking back, or looking down. I needed to keep going. I took my time, found strong, stable holds and moved carefully. At times my bag cut painfully into my neck, but I ignored it. I was almost to the top when the sound of crumbling rock drew my attention down. Smoke was beneath me, and it seemed his hold gave way.

"Are you alright?!" I asked as he swung by one arm for a moment before grabbing a new hold.

"I'm fine. Keep going. Your almost there."  
I nodded and looked up. Sub Zero was already at the top, my blindfold in his hands. How did he beat me? I didn't spend much time thinking on it. I just kept going. As soon as my eyes became level with the ground, I closed them. I promised I wouldn't look, and so I wouldn't. Hoisting myself over with my eyes closed was nerve wracking, but I trusted that if something were to happen, Sub Zero would help me. Or Smoke. I crawled a few feet away from the cliff and sat in the cold snow. My arms were burning, my legs were jello. I had done rock climbing before only once, at a local fair, and I was wearing a harness, and the holds were rubber. This was nothing like that. It was exhilarating and terrifying at the same time.

"You did well," I didn't open my eyes but nodded my head and smiled.

"Thank you."

"We are on the doorstep to our home, come," Sub Zero said. I got up slowly, not knowing that he had held his hand down for me to take. I still had my eyes closed.

"Am I going to be blindfolded again, or is this a test?"

Smoke chuckled somewhere behind me.

"Do you plan to apply for membership?" he teased.

"No. I would not insult your...organization like that. I am not nearly qualified enough for something like this."

"Would you, if you could?"

"No. I, me as a person, am not right for this type of life. I have never killed anything, never gotten into any fights. I am a lover, not a fighter."

"You hit Quan Chi in the face with a vase. Does that not constitute fighting?" Smoke said as we walked slowly.

"I never said I wouldn't protect. I'm a woman, it's in my DNA to protect what I care for. That crazy albino was running around the palace, he let the Tarkata's in, got Sub Zero hurt. I stopped him from causing any more chaos."

"And placed yourself in danger. Don't forget that," Smoke chided.

"I wasn't thinking about me. It was all about getting back to Sub Zero."

"Why?" His voice was deep, angry sounding. "Why would you place yourself in danger to assist me?"

"Because you are my friend."

"You _are_ a foolish girl," he snapped.

"If being foolish is caring for your friends, then yes. I am extremely foolish. But I'm alright with that."

"We need to move, your freezing," Smoke said, taking my upper arm. I kept my head down as we walked, both to shield my face from the frigid wind and to stop the temptation of looking around.

_Inside the temple-_

I thought I would be brought to a room of sorts first, where I could rest and clean up. But I was wrong. I was told to open my eyes, and when I did, I saw that I was in a large room filled with dozens of men. Young and old.

"Brothers!" Sub Zero's voice echoed around the room. "This woman comes seeking the Lin Kuei's protection. The Outworld emperor Shao Kahn has made many attempts to take her. Will we allow it?"

The room erupted into a loud chorus of no's.

"The Thunder God Raiden entrusts her to us. But it is not the job of one singular Lin Kuei. This responsibility comes down to each of us. From the oldest man to the youngest boy."

I felt dozens of eyes on me and did my best to pretend I was anywhere else. I was soaked, my hair was messy, my cheeks were still red from the cold. I was a mess and horribly embarrassed about it.

"She is Poppy Rue Holden, an Earthrealmer from a different reality. She is not to be battered, mishandled, or treated in anyway that will dishonor us. The consequences for these actions will be grave."

With that Smoke escorted me off the stage, and down a hallway.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Embarrassed, but I will live."

"What do you have to be embarrassed for?"

"Look at me! My hair looks like a nest of rats moved in, my clothes are soaked and filthy, my cheeks are ruddy and dirty. If my mother saw me now..."

Smoke shook his head, his laugh building until it was booming out and echoing in the cool, dark halls.

"You do not see yourself as we do," he said as soon as he was done.

"I am thankful for that. I think I would probably cry if I stood in front of a mirror right now."

He shook his head again. Then he reached up and pulled his mask off. I gasped, but he continued and then took his hood off.

"Your not allowed..."

"This is my home Poppy. We do not wear our masks here."

"Oh."

He smiled again.

"Let's get going. This place is much larger than it looks, and your room is deep in the temple."

I sighed and trudged along with him.

"Raiden was right," he said after some time.

"About what?"

"He does test you."

I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You were there?"

He nodded.

"Did you hear everything?"

He nodded once again.

"What do you think about the whole situation?"

He was silent as he thought.

"I have known him along time. When he left, I didn't think anything of it. But when days turned to weeks, and weeks into months, I went to find him."

"He was watching me. He told me as much," I offered. He nodded.

"Yes. Like the others. But you were different. Even I knew that when I first saw you. Your a good soul, people get pulled to you like moths to a flame. He confessed to me, and I advised him the best I could. He made the decision to cancel the assignment, thinking it would keep you safe. He never thought he would see you again."

I nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"When Raiden came here, told us of the strange happenings, he knew it would be you. He flew into a rage, demanded Raiden take him to you at once. But the thunder God was weary of him. He bid me to leave him alone with the God, and I did. I do not know what he told him, but when next I saw them, Lord Raiden was preparing to travel to Edenia, where you were."

"I think Raiden should have kept that to himself. Now I don't know how to act around Sub Zero. It's awkward."

"Was he not there when Raiden told you?"

"He was, you know that."

"Yes I do. Did you not see his eyes?"

"I don't know him well enough to read his eyes, Smoke."

We were quiet again, as we both digested some of the information we just learned.

"Do you blame him?"

I sighed.

"I did at first. But I realized that was unfair of me. He didn't willingly put me in this position. He was a pawn in a game much bigger than we understand just yet."

"You forgive him then?"

"Yes."

Smoke let out a loud breath of air.

"What?" I asked.

"Maybe now he can forgive himself," he said.

"He blames himself, doesn't he?"

"Yes."  
It was my turn to let out a sigh.

"When I next see him, I'll tell him to let it go. I don't blame him, so he can't blame himself. What's done is done, and we can't change it. All we can do is look forward, and hope for the best."  
"How is it you are able to remain so..."

"Calm?" I offered.

"Something like that."

"Because it is in my nature. I am a calm person. I am also highly rational. To me, it doesn't make sense to blame someone for circumstances they could not control. If this Shao Kahn is set on having me, it would have happened whether or not he was involved. I am just glad he was."

We were stopped at a large set of doors.

"This is you."

"Aren't you coming in?"

"No."

"Oh, okay. If I have any questions..."

"Ask him," Smoke said, pointing behind me. I turned to see the large doors open, and Sub Zero standing there, minus a mask. I stared, I couldn't help it. He was a handsome man. Tough, square jaw, five o clock shadow, a tuft of messy dark brown hair, full lips.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to stare."

He nodded his head and stepped back, gesturing me to go into the room.

"Good night Grandmaster."

"Good night Smoke."

I heard the doors close as I looked around. It was a very spartan room, the opposite of Edenia's opulent palace. Just a glance around told me this was already someone's room.

"This is my room. Your is through the first door." He pointed and I moved forward slowly, wondering if this was the only way to reach my room. This could prove to be disastrous. I turned the knob gently, noting the lock on his side. Could I be locked in? The room beyond was not as large as his room, but far larger than I needed. There was a bed, a dresser, a desk, a screen.

"Is it satisfactory?" his voice made me jump. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Yes. It's perfect. Thank you."

"The bathroom is back here," he said, turning around and walking back out into his room. I quickly set my bag down and followed him back out. "You may come and go as you please during the day unless I tell you otherwise. Do not go through my things, be in your room by nightfall."

I nodded. Most of the rules seemed pretty common sense, but I didn't point that out to him.

"You may not watch the Lin Kuei train, nor spar. Do not go out into the training fields, nor the practice pits. Stay away from the east end of the temple, where the men are housed. There is a garden on the west end of the temple, you may go there. Meals are served at four times a day, miss any one of them and you will be made to wait until the next. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head. Lots of rules in this place.

"Do not tempt these men Poppy. Many of them have not seen a woman in months," he said suddenly, his eyes smoldering.

"I have no intention of tempting anyone."

"While it may not be your intent, I suggest you keep your clothing modest, and insist you wear pants at all times."

"I think I can handle that," I tried for a little bit of humor, but he refuse to cut me a break. I went back to my serious face.

"Even while you sleep."

Sleep in pants? Impossible.

"I don't mean to be rude, but why? The only way to get into my room is through yours. I don't think it get's any safer than that."

"It is late, you should rest."

I took that as my hint to stop asking him questions and go to my room. I nodded and walked the short distance to my door.

"Poppy?"

I turned around and looked at him.

"Do as I ask."

I didn't reply, I just turned around and walked into my room, closing the door behind me.

_Sub Zero POV_

She moved around for hours before she finally fell asleep. I could not help it. I needed to see her. I opened her door and moved silently into the room. She was sprawled out on her bed, her auburn hair loose about her shoulders and face. I took in her feet, with her pink painted toes. Then her pale, smooth calves. My eyes traveled higher, knowing I should not be doing this, but doing it just the same. It was then I realized she didn't listen to me. She was laying in her bed, in her underwear once again. Her thighs were uncovered by her blankets and left bare for my eyes to feast upon. Her tank top had ridden up, showing the intoxicating curve of her hip, her flat stomach. She shifted suddenly, rolling herself onto her back. Her tank top was now dangerously low, showing off ample amount of her breasts. I closed my eyes, her image burning itself into my memory unbidden. Like so many other times.

"Sub Zero, is that you?" Her voice was low, sleep ridden. I opened my eyes to see hers half lidded, sleep still calling to her.

"Yes, sleep now Poppy. You are safe with me."

She mumbled something inaudible and lowered her head once again to the pillows. Her breathing changed and she was asleep once more. As he looked at her, the feeling returned. The one that made his chest feel as if it were to tight, caused his ribs to ache, his stomach to drop. The one that made his cold heart flutter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again, thanks to everyone for the reviews and ideas. It's mad helpful, so thank you. Keep it up!**

The weeks went by slowly. My time in the temple was, if I'm being honest with myself, lonely. Smoke was my only companion, and on the occasions when he was gone, I was left alone. Not even Sub Zero came to see me. I began to spend as much time as I could in the garden, although it was cold and snowy.

I crept out of my room and through Sub Zero's, unsure if he was still sleeping or already gone. I liked to watch the sun come up, like I did back home. It gave me a sense of...normalcy.

I hustled through the temple, few were up this early. I made it to the garden just as the sun began to peek above the horizon. I sat down, letting it's rays warm my face.

"Hello little one."  
My eyes flew open and I looked behind me to see Raiden standing in the doorway. A grin found it's way across my face and I got up and ran over to him. I embraced him, which I think surprised him some, but after a few moments, he laid his arms around me.

"You have missed me," he said, his voice sounding amused.

"Yes I have," I replied, releasing him. He looked at me smiling, before it fell.

"Your light has faded, you are not happy here," he said.

"I'm lonely."

"This temple is home to many people..."

"Sub Zero told them all they are not allowed to speak to me. And I am not allowed to speak to them. My only companion is Smoke, but he has to go away quiet often. So it is just me and Lulu."

"Who is Lulu?" Raiden asked.

"My bird."

"You have a bird?"

"Well, she's not mine. Not really. But she comes to visit me in here most days," I pointed to the white bird perched on the high stone wall of the garden.

"That is a snow owl Poppy."

"I know."

He sighed.

"Perhaps this was not the wisest choice. At least in Edenia you were allotted some freedoms."

"I can live without some freedoms. What I can't live without is human interaction. Just talking to you..."

He nodded his head.

"Perhaps I could bring you something, to...ease your time here."

I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Something like...?"

"Perhaps an animal? Human's have a long history of companionship with animals. One could ease your time here."

"I wouldn't disagree. But I don't think Sub Zero would be on board."

"You leave that to me, little one."

I nodded and turned to watch the sun come up, Raiden at my side.

"I heard you were here Lord Raiden," Sub Zero's voice cut through our peaceful moment.

"I came to visit Poppy," he replied, never turning around. I felt tension between the two of them, and wasn't sure what it was about.

"As you can see, she is well."

"She is not well," Raiden boomed, finally looking away from the rising sun. "And you are a fool if you think so. She is seventeen pounds lighter than when I left her here, shadows grow under her eyes. These are signs of illness in humans. Your drive to keep her safe has blinded you to all else. You convinced me to trust you, but I see my trust has been misplaced."

I looked between the two of them, sure now that their was more going on then I was privy too.

I felt Sub Zero's eyes on me and I looked away. Sub Zero looked like he was going to say something when Lulu let out a loud, piercing screech.

"Lulu! Shush!" I said quickly, looking over at her. I didn't want her to annoy anyone, and therefore become a problem.

"Do you see? She speaks to a bird because she has not been allowed to interact with anyone."

That made me turn back to the conversation. Raiden was making it seem like I had lost my marbles, which in fact I had not.

"Okay, I know it may seem odd, but I promise I haven't gone crazy or anything," I put in.

They ignored me and kept right on arguing. So I gathered my things and left the garden, completely unnoticed by the two people who were supposed to protect me.

"What's going on?" Smoke appeared, looking disheveled. He probably just woke up.

"Raiden and Sub Zero are having an argument."

"About you?"

"I believe so, but there is an undertone that I don't really understand. A tension, you know?"

"For being crazy, you sure can pick up on things."

"Talking to animals does not make you crazy. She doesn't answer me back or anything. It just makes my time here easier when I have someone to speak to."

"I'm sorry about that," he said.

"It's alright. I know you have things to do. I don't expect the world to stop just because I want it too."

"You arrogant fool!" Raiden thundered. "If you do not join the forces of Earthrealm, then you are against us. Poppy is no longer safe here."

I looked at Smoke as he closed his eyes and shook his head. I quickly ran back to the garden.

"You will not take her!" Sub Zero boomed out.

"What's going on?" I asked, stepping down into the garden.

"Sub Zero does not wish to join the forces of Earthrealm in the upcoming Mortal Kombat tournament. He will watch as we either prevail, or we fall."

I looked at Sub Zero, finding the courage to look into his eyes.

"You live in Earthrealm, why wouldn't you fight for it?" I asked.

"To align myself and the Lin Kuei with Raiden draws the eye of Shao Kahn and all of Outworld. Attention we do not need while we safeguard you."

"That's not fair," I said, still looking at him. "You can't use me as a crutch."

"I swore an oath," he began but I cut him off.

"Sub Zero please think! You can't forsake the earth for me, that's ludicrous. Do you think I would want to live knowing you could have saved this place if you hadn't been to busy babysitting me?!"

He remained silent, so I kept on going.

"I am...grateful beyond words for what you have done for me. All that you've given me. But right now Raiden needs you. I can take care of myself."

The garden was deathly silent for a while.

"I will find another place for her Sub Zero. She will remain unscathed, and safe."

I watched Sub Zero's eyes dance between me and Raiden and then finally settle on me.

"If it is what you will have of me, I will do it."

"What? No. Sub Zero, you need to make this choice, I can't do it for you. Otherwise you will be fighting for the wrong reasons."

"If it were to be my choice, you would never leave my side."

I felt a weight settle on my chest. Raiden told me, but I never heard it from him. Not until now. It was both awkward and flattering at the same time.

"If you wish for her to be with you, then the threat of Shao Kahn needs to be dealt with. If we beat him in Mortal Kombat, he will not be allowed to invade Earthrealm. You may be together, for the rest of your days."

I felt like I was not getting a say in any of this, but I kept that opinion to myself. Sub Zero nodded his head, but I don't think he was agreeing. I'm pretty sure he was thinking. I stood their awkwardly, shifting the weight from one foot to the other. It was then I felt the heat. My eyes widened and I lurched forward quickly. The closest one to me was Sub Zero and that's who I ran for. He saw me in time, and opened his arms to catch me.

"What is it?" he asked as he circled them around me.

"Scorpion is here."

His head shot up and looked around. I know he couldn't see him, but he was here. I could feel it.

"Where?" That was one thing I liked about Sub Zero. He didn't doubt me. Never asked me how I knew, or anything else. He just trusted me.

"Here, in the garden. I can feel him."

"Show yourself Specter!" Sub Zero yelled. In a flash of flames, he was standing there, not two feet from where I had previously been.

"What do you want Scorpion?" Raiden asked.

He pointed at me and I stepped back, moving myself closer to Sub Zero.

Smoke flipped out of nowhere and began to attack Scorpion. I watched in horror and fascination. It was brutal, each blow from one another drawing blood, bruising flesh. Scorpion caught Smoke under the chin with an uppercut that would have snapped my jaw. Before he could fall to the ground, Scorpion kicked him and sent him flying into the wall. I gasped and covered my mouth. Sub Zero let go of me and moved forward. I reached out to grab him, but he grabbed my hands in his and squeezed them gently before letting them go.

"Oh God, be careful," I said. He nodded his head and turned around to face Scorpion. I waited until they began and then ran over to Smoke. He tensed up when he heard me, but I shushed him.

"It's me. It's Poppy."

"Oh, hey Pops," he wheezed.

I felt tears bite at my eyes as I looked down at him. His face was rapidly bruising and swelling. His hand was holding his ribs. I was pretty sure they were broken.

"Oh Smoke," I cried.

"I'm okay Pops" he tried to smile and only ended up wincing.

"The hell you are," I raged. He looked at me and this time smiled.

"You just swore," he teased. It made me smile, through my anger and sadness.

"Sorry. Your not okay Smoke. Your ribs are fractured at the very least."

"I've had worse, believe me Poppy."

I heard grunting and I turned back to see Scorpion get a solid right hook to Sub Zero's cheek. I felt anger buzzing through me

"Poppy. Don't," Smoke said, but I was already moving away from him. I grabbed up a baseball sized rock from the ground and pitched it at Scorpion. It hit him in the back of the head. He let out a grunt and stumbled forward. Sub Zero took advantage of the opening I had created for him and pummeled him with a complicated flurry of kicks and punches.

I scuttled back to Smoke.

"Are you crazy?" he accused.

"No. But I was an all star softball pitcher."

He tipped his head back and laughed. A crack of lightning had us both turning our heads to see. Raiden had finally stepped in.

"Enough."

They untangled themselves from one another. Both were bloody, but Sub Zero looked a bit better than either Smoke or Scorpion. They stared at one another, neither moving.

"Tell me why you have come, or suffer my wrath," Raiden threatened, moving in on the two of them.

"The spell is complete. I came to collect the girl."

"What spell?"

"The one Shang Tsung and Quan Chi have prepared for her."

"What does it do?"

He didn't say anything, and Sub Zero grabbed him.

"What is the purpose of this spell!? What will it do to her?" Sub Zero shook him violently. It was then I realized something.

"Wait! Sub Zero, stop!" I said getting to my feet and running over to them. "He's been helping us."

"What?" Sub Zero said, looking at us.

"You've been helping me, haven't you?"

He nodded his head once.

"What are you talking about Poppy?" Raiden asked.

"He's had half a dozen opportunities to grab me, but he hasn't. He told us about the imposter Jade, he tried to keep me away from where you were fighting Quan Chi in the palace. He's been keeping me away from them."

"How is this possible Scorpion, you are under the rule of Quan Chi."

"Misinterpretations of orders happen," Scorpion's deep voice rumbled out.

"Can you tell us what they want with me? What this spell is?"

"I do not know what the spell is, but I can tell you why Shao Kahn wants you. Though you may not wish to hear it."

I nodded my head.

"I don't care how bad it is, we need to know," I replied, trying to sound braver than I really was.

"A child of Earthrealm and Outworld is able to travel between both, as is it's right through blood."

I didn't get what he meant, but the look on Sub Zero's face, and Raiden's told me it was bad.

"I don't..."

"It means he wishes to use your body, force you to carry his child, and take it's soul once it has been born. Then he will be allowed to travel through the two realms unchallenged," Raiden said solemnly.

I blinked a few times. That was...horrible. Not only for me, but taking a child's soul? I tried to be rational about it, even when I was feeling anything but.

"Why..." I had to swallow down the vomit that was present at the back of my throat.

"Why me?" I asked, when I finally had it under control.

"There are requirements that must be met. Your lineage must be of Earthrealm and only of Earthrealm, which is no doubt why you were taken from a different reality where the other realms do not exist. There is no chance of your blood being anything other than human."

"That can't be the only..."

Raiden stopped me with a nod of his head.

"The Earthrealmer must be pure, of body and deed, and of course be able to carry a child, or make one."

"How do you know she is capable?" Sub Zero asked.

"She is able to carry children," Raiden said with an authority that I didn't want to argue with. I had never assumed I couldn't.

"Alright. This Shao Kahn bastard wants to first impregnate me, and then take that child from me and kill it, so he can take over this realm. Do I have this straight?"

Raiden nodded his head.

"Yes. And I fear even if we win Mortal Kombat, the Earthrealm will still be in danger."

"Because if he can get to me, he can eventually get into Earthrealm," I finished for him. "Doesn't that make me like...public enemy number one?"

"We have options Poppy, do not think like that," Raiden said.

"What options?"

"If we can keep you from Shao Kahn long enough, we can buy time to make you...no longer suited to his needs."

Oh well, this day just kept getting better and better. Now I had the God of Thunder asking me to go and get myself laid. Or murder someone.

"This is the most horrifying day of my life."

"Poppy," Raiden said.

"I think...I think I'm going to pass out," I said, little black dots dancing in my field of vision before everything went completely black.

I felt something cold touching my face and opened my eyes. I was looking into the bluest, clearest, most remarkable eyes I had ever seen. Sub Zero. I smiled up at him.

"Your eyes are so beautiful," I said, without thinking about it. He looked at me for a moment, I think shocked, before he shocked me. He leaned down and kissed me. It was chaste, but it made my lips tingle when he pulled away.

"I am sorry if that was to forward of me," he said, his face still hovering above mine.

"You just surprised me is all," I replied, looking at him.

"Then I will make my intent clear. I am going to kiss you. Again," he leaned down and once again his lips found mine. He did not attack my face, nor did his hands wander. He simply...kissed me. When he pulled away, he smiled and sat back.

"Are you well enough to see Raiden? He wishes to speak with you."

I sighed.

"He probably just wants to talk about how I can become unsuitable for Shao Kahn. It's not really a discussion I want to have. Ever."

Sub Zero chuckled, and I pushed myself up on my elbows to look at him. I had never seen the man so much as crack a smile. But here, now, he was laughing.

"What?"

"You never cease to stop amusing me."

"Oh well, I'll be here all week."

Now it was his turn to look confused.

"It was a cruddy stand up comedian reference. Forget it."

He nodded his head, but still stared at me. It made me want to hide my face.

"Why do you lower your eyes? I am not your superior."

I glanced back up and smiled.

"Sometimes your gaze is hard to meet, let alone keep."

"Yours is the gaze I want most," he said. "Please do not shy away from me."

"What is this?" I asked, indicating the two of us. "What are we?"

"I understand your confusion. But I myself was conflicted and torn. I did not know what to make of my feelings. I did not like them, did not want them. But how you plagued me! There had been very little time when you have not been on my mind, or in the corner of my vision. In the coming days and weeks, when I have time to think, I will come up with a better explanation of what you mean to me. How my life has been altered by you, and what that will mean for us. But be content with the knowledge that I may not have wanted you at first, but now that I have you, I will not live without you. I would not know where to begin."


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorited. Keep them coming!**

Sub Zero's revelation left me feeling...anxious, unsure. I had never had someone talk to me like that, tell me they cared for me so much. I mean, besides my family. But he wasn't pushy, he didn't fawn over me or follow me or any of that crazy romance novel crap. Which I was exceedingly glad for. He sat by me as Raiden came in, told me he was moving me to a knew location. Sub Zero promised he would be with me, for as much time as he could, and I believed him. I was to pack as soon as I felt I could.

I didn't want to get up, until I realized I wasn't laying in my own bed. I was in Sub Zero's. That got me moving fast.

"You make haste, do you wish to leave so badly?" He asked, as he walked back in the door, closing it gently.

"Honestly, I just realized I was in your bed. It's not really...proper and, I mean unless your friends. We're friends, but you kissed me and, oh lord I am embarrassing myself."

Sub Zero chuckled again, and I got the butterflies back in my stomach. He walked over to where I was looking at the the floor with great interest.

"May I hold you?" he asked, stopping in front of me. I looked up, his face beguiling nothing.

"Like a hug? You don't have to ask to hug me," I said, opening my arms. What a silly man. He smiled and stepped forward, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and pulling me flush to him. Since I was shorter, I had to wrap my arms around his waist. A second later I felt him rest his chin on top of my head. We stood this way for a few moments, and probably would have continued if I hadn't felt myself getting rapidly cooler. I shivered and he pulled away quickly.

"I am sorry Poppy. Why did you not say something?"

"I wasn't worried about it. You needed a hug, I can handle being cold long enough to make you feel better."

He looked at me and I was busy looking at his large arms. He wore metal bands, with intricate cravings on them high on each of his biceps. What drew my attention was the blue. His arms were blue all the way up, almost reaching the bands. I reached out a hand and touched his bicep, expecting it to be freezing. It was cool, but it felt like under his flesh would be colder. I don't know how else to explain it. I touched him some more, running my hand over his large muscles. He inhaled sharply and I drew away.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..."

He opened his eyes and it stopped me short.

"I do not understand how you affect me so. I have mastered my abilities, but being close to you affects me. I can not think past my emotions, I lose control."

I watched as his eyes skirted from me, to behind me and back again. I knew what was back there. The bed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I do, but I can try to stop it..."

"No. It is not your fault. I would not have you change, in any way. You are the way you are meant to be. You are perfect."

My heart did that weird, fluttery thing again.

"How do you always know what to say?" I asked, looking at the man with new eyes.

"I say only what I feel,"he responded, his blue eyes still locked with mine. I could drown in those eyes, I was drowning in his eyes.

"This may be forward of me," I said, licking my suddenly dry lips. "But I want you to kiss me."

He smiled and pulled me against him gently. I tipped my head back, and he brought his down. Our lips met, and once again I got butterflies. I closed my eyes, and brought my hands to his face. I had kissed before, back home. But all the boys were rough, anxious to do more, go further. Their hands wandered...His were firmly planted in my hair.

A small cough had us pulling apart. I looked past Sub Zero to see Raiden standing there.

"Have you packed yet Poppy?"

I bit my lip and shook my head no. Raiden just smiled.

"We have until _COME HOME CHILD.._gather your things and make for.."

"What?" I was looking at him the whole time, but he never mouthed those words. But I heard them, clear as day.

"Poppy?" Sub Zero was now looking at me.

"Didn't you hear it?"

"Hear what?" they both asked at the same time.

"The man's voice! He spoke right over you!"

"Poppy, no one has spoken except me," Raiden said, coming closer.

"But I heard..."

"What did it say, this voice?" Raiden asked.

"It said, come home child."  
Raiden looked puzzled and Sub Zero just pulled me to him.

"_THEY ARE NOT YOUR FAMILY. MY CHILD, COME HOME."  
_I let go of Sub Zero and put my hands over my ears. But his voice didn't dull, didn't stop.

_"YOU KNOW WHERE YOU TRUELY BELONG."_

"Please stop, please stop," I muttered over and over. But his voice just got louder. I felt like my head might explode.

_"I AM YOUR FAMILY. I AM WHERE YOU TRUELY BELONG. COME TO ME CHILD. COME HOME."_

He was gone, and I sighed, slumping onto the floor in relief. I either had the fastest onset of Schizophrenia the world had ever seen, or the alternative, which was just as mad.

"Are you alright?" Sub Zero asked, squatting down to look into my eyes. I stared into them for a few moments before nodding.

"I'm freaked out, little bit of a headache, but I'm fine."

"What did you hear?" Raiden asked, also crouching down.

"A man, with a deep voice. He told me I needed to come home, that you were not my family, he was my family. He wants me to go to him."  
"Do you feel compelled?"

"Yeah, to run as far away from that voice as possible. I never want to meet what's at the other end of that."

I thought it was gone, but I was wrong. I could still feel him, inside my head. Moving around in there. Like a snake.

"He's still in there," I whispered, closing my eyes quickly. I heard him growl out a laugh that echoed around my skull.

"What..."

"Shh! He can hear you," I warned. "There is someone else in my head with me. Oh my God..."

I felt my hands move without my bidding.

"Poppy..."

"Don't come near me!" I shrieked. I felt him looking around for more of the controls. He was trying to make me move, make me do things. I was terrified, but I was also mad. This was _my_ head.

"Get out of my head!" I raged. He slithered around, his burning hot touch making my head pound and ache worse than anything I had ever felt before. I sat on my hands, my last ditch effort to stop him from using them.

_"YOUR BROTHER FOUGHT AS WELL."  
_"What!?"

_"HE FOUGHT MY INFLUENCE. I ALMOST HAD HIM, BUT THEN THE FOOLISH BOY __WALKED INTO THAT STORE. HE WANTED TO DIE."_

Now I had tears leaking down my cheeks. I felt my hands trying to break free from under my butt, but I wouldn't let them.

Memories of my brother flooded my mind. Him laughing, us driving to town in the pickup, him teaching me to catch mud-puppies. And just as suddenly as he had come, he was gone. I opened my eyes, and saw not only Raiden and Sub Zero, but Smoke and a few other Lin Kuei members.

"He is gone," Raiden said, looking at me.

"I'm so tired," I mumbled, my eyes heavy. I wanted nothing more than to fall asleep.

"Poppy, you must say awake," Raiden commanded. "You will be most vulnerable in your sleep."

"I'll try," I said, my eyes fluttering. Just then something wickedly cold slid up my back, on my bare flesh. It made me shiver and woke me up instantly. I turned to see Sub Zero. He kept his hand on the small of my back, under my shirt.

"Thank you," I said, looking at him.

He just nodded his head.

"You were just attacked, by Sh.."

"Shao Kahn, I know," I looked at Raiden. Now that I was awake, I could think. My head was still pounding, but at least I was clearer. Too many revelations tonight. I wanted nothing more than to crawl under my blankets and cry.

"What is it Poppy?" Raiden asked, picking up on my inner turmoil.

"I don't even know where to begin. I don't..."

"Take your time," he said, giving me a small smile.

"We were wrong," I sighed. "About everything. He doesn't want me to carry his child. I _am _his child. Both myself and Pepper."

"Everyone leave," Raiden boomed. The room cleared quickly. Only Sub Zero, Smoke and Raiden himself remained.

"Smoke," Raiden warned.

"It's alright. He should stay. He's my friend, he has a right to know."

"As you wish," Raiden nodded.

"When he was in my head," I started, not sure how to explain. "I was also...in his. Does that make sense?"

Raiden nodded once like he understood so I kept going.

"Most of it didn't make any sense to me, scared me more than anything. But then I saw myself, and Pepper. And more and more kept coming. Of us, of a woman who looks like me. Probably my biological mother."

"But your..." I stopped Smoke with a raised hand.

"Pepper and I were adopted by the Holden's when we were 13 weeks old. We never knew anything different until we were older."

"How'd you find out?" Smoke asked.

"Pepper had a cleft in his chin," I smiled, remembering it. "He looked it up on the internet, found out that it's a dominant gene, comes right from the parent. Mom and Dad didn't have one. Neither did Thomas. He asked if we were adopted, and they told us."

Raiden sighed.

"It doesn't change who I am," I said looking at all of them. "Sarah Winters, that's my biological mothers name, was a victim of this man. She took us away, hid us, and died a very painful death keeping that secret. I'm not going to make her sacrifice be one done in vain. I am nothing like him, I am the daughter of Hank and Sue Holden, born and raised in Blue Cross, Montana. I am an animal rights activist, an artist and a farm girl. I have never killed anything in my whole life. And I hope to God I never will. That man comes at me again, and I will fight with everything I got. Even if it kills me, I won't let him take this Earth."

I was breathing hard by the end of my speech. But I was serious. He was a bastard of a man, a devil in human form. Some of his memories were now twisted with mine. I could see him forcing Sarah, watch in time lapse as her stomach grew larger. And later the birth of not one, but two healthy children. Him entering their room to find her and the children gone. His anger, his rage. The things he did to her when he found her on the edge of his world. I felt the tears pouring over, as I had to watch him rip her apart. More memories of him touching Pepper's mind. Pepper fought, long and hard against him. But in the end, he chose to die, instead of letting himself be used.

He chose these memories on purpose, because they are the ones that would hurt me the most. And he was my father. His blood was in my veins.

"You are nothing like him Poppy," Raiden said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "You are kind, and thoughtful. You are a good soul, and he can not have it as long as you remain so."

"No pressure," I smiled. Raiden smiled back and that's when Sub Zero came walking over. I expected him to tell me he was done, he was through with pursuing me because, well, let's face it, I'm the daughter of a demonic emperor.

Instead he gathered me to him and held me there.

"We will not abandon you," he spoke, and then in a slightly lower tone whispered, "I will never forsake you Poppy. There is no lineage in all the realms and worlds that would make me turn from you."

I didn't realize how scared I was of him leaving then in that second. But he didn't. He just pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his chest.

_Outworld-_

"She proves difficult to manipulate," Quan Chi spoke.

"Of course she is. She is my blood, my daughter. Did you think it would be easy?" The emperor roared.

"Of course not my lord. Scorpion tells me she is fond of the Lin Kuei Grandmaster Sub Zero."

"Is she now?" he replied, a smile ripping across his face.

"It seems now we have leverage on the young woman."

"And how does your pet know this?"

"I sent him to gather information about the girl while she stayed in Edenia. It seems that Sub Zero has become infatuated with her. He has even sided the entire Lin Kuei with Raiden and Earthrealm. No doubt it was done to help spurn her affection for him."

"You forget sorcerer, he assisted her in escaping you. Twice. How do we know what he says is true?"

"He wants nothing more than his family and clan back. He will do whatever is necessary."

"He still has no idea it was you?"

Quan Chi simply smiled and lifted his shoulders.

"Does she look like her?" the emperor asked.

Quan Chi stiffened up instantly. The emperor laughed.

"You still carry love for that petty mortal!?"

And then he laughed some more.

"See that her resemblance to your lost love does not get in the way of my plans sorcerer. I will not forgive you a second time."

Quan Chi nodded and left the throne room. His hands were shaking violently.

"Scorpion," his deep voice commanded. The specter appeared in a burst of flame.

"Watch over the girl. See that no more harm comes to her."

He bowed his head and was gone.

Shao Kahn was not the only one with plans.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait, and thanks for all the reviews and favs. Here's the newest!**

"Am I magick?" I asked Raiden as I packed my things.

"Why do you ask that?" he replied, crossing his arms and training those milky white eyes on me.

"Shao Kahn has magick, doesn't he?"

"He does."

"Since I am his child, does that mean I am magick? Or is it a learned art?"

Raiden shook his head and smiled.

"You are very astute Poppy."

"Thank you, but that doesn't answer my question." It felt like he was purposely beating around the bush.

"You are half Outworld, a place of great magick, though most of it has done dark."

"I thought magick in it of itself was neutral."

"Once again you surprise me with your insight and knowledge little one."

I smiled at him, as I folded a shirt and placed in my bag.

"Why do you wish to know if you are magick? Do you plan to practice?" Sub Zero asked, his handsome face stoic.

"I was just curious," I mumbled, suddenly feeling embarrassed I brought it up in the first place. I continued to remove things from my small dresser and place them into my bag. Usually you tend to accumulate things, but it seems I have the same amount I did when I first arrived.

"Do not be ashamed of your curiosity Poppy. While there is danger inherent in it, it does not hold a candle to the power and danger of ignorance."

I nodded, agreeing.

It was silent as I finished packing. Until I felt my skin crawl. I let out an audible gasp and looked up immediately. I saw a smile slowly spread over Raiden's face.

"You have magick, Poppy," was all he said. I nodded and finished my work quickly.

_Two Hours later-_

"And Quan Chi? Who is he?"

I was sure Raiden had to be sick of my questions by now. But if he was, he did not show it. Sub Zero and Smoke had taken point, moving through the dense jungle ahead of us. I had no idea where we were, where the portal had lead us. But I trusted Raiden when he said portals could be tracked, so we needed to make the rest of the journey on foot.

"Quan Chi is a powerful sorcerer and ruler of the Netherrealm."

"If he has his own realm, why does he side with Shao Kahn?"

"For power. Shao Kahn is one of the greatest sorcerer's of all time."

"If all he wanted was power, wouldn't he side against Shao Kahn? Align himself with others who want to push him off the throne and then claim it for himself?"

Raiden gave me a long side glance.

"What? It's what they did all through the dark ages...holy Moses!"

"What?" Raiden asked, stopping when he realized I had stopped. My mind was racing a mile a minute.

"You said Scorpion is under Quan Chi's influence, right?"

"Yes."  
"But Scorpion has been helping us, me. So doesn't that mean Quan Chi is helping us?"

Now Raiden seemed to be thinking on it. Scorpion was bound to be around somewhere, he always was.

"Scorpion?" I called softly.

"What are you doing Poppy?" Raiden asked.

"He's here, he's always here. I can feel him. Scorpion?" I said his name a little louder. He stepped out of the thick dense jungle to my left, causing me to jump.

"Hi," I said, smiling at him even though my heart was hammering in my chest. He remained stoically impassive.

"May I ask you a question, about..." I lowered my voice a little. "Quan Chi?"

"It would not be wise," he stated.

"I've not been accused of being the wisest," I tried again. He just crossed his large arms over his chest.

"One question, and I won't call for you anymore," I said, looking into his white eyes. I was sure he saw me as a burden, and I didn't blame him. So I figured offering to not bother him anymore would be a sure way to get an answer.

"I can not promise an answer you will like," he finally said, his deep voice giving me chills.

"I'm okay with that."

He nodded his head once and I took it as a sign to ask my one question.

"Do I have unknown allies in Outworld?" I was purposely vague.

"You do."

"Okay. Thank you. For everything," I added quickly. I wasn't sure if I had thanked him in the past or not. He didn't saw anything, he didn't even nod. He just turned around and disappeared into the jungle brush.

I let out a breath of air and mopped the sweat off my forehead before turning around to look at Raiden.

"I guess we have allies," I smirked.

"He could have lied to you," Raiden replied as we continued to walk.

"I don't think he was," I offered.

"You see only the good in others. Even if it does not exist," he commented.

"There is light in everyone. Just as there is dark in everyone."

"Sometimes I think you are willfully ignorant."

"Sometimes I am."

He shook his head and we continued on in peace. I listened to the sound of the jungle, the singing of the different tropical birds, the buzzing of the foreign insects. And every now and again, I caught a flash of yellow and black. It made me smile.

"Poppy? Where did you go just now?" Raiden asked, looking at me with concern. I hadn't realized I was so far ahead of him, or that Sub Zero and Smoke where now here.

"What? Oh. Sorry, I must have been day dreaming," I blushed and hurried back to them. I was damp and dewy with sweat. I had taken off my tshirt some time ago and was now traversing through the wild in my tank top, shorts and once white tennis shoes.

I felt Sub Zero's eyes on me as I moved toward them. At first I was embarrassed, but then I just accepted it. He was a man, after all. They liked to look. And the neckline on this tank top was generous.

"That is not..." Sub Zero began but I cut him off.

"Please do not tell me this isn't appropriate attire. I'm frying like fritters in a hot pan out here." I tugged my hair tie off my wrist and began to pull all my hair up. The higher the better. I twirled it around into a messy bun and felt the cool, but short lived breeze on the back of my neck. When I looked up, he was staring at me. I couldn't see all of his face, he had his mask on, but his blue eyes kept moving down and back up again. I was about to speak when a soaring white snow owl behind Sub Zero caught my attention.

I was not a fool. Snow Owl's were common. But not in the rainforest. Or Jungle. Where ever we were.

"Lulu?" I said out loud, watching as it passed above us. It streaked over head, getting lower to the ground until it rolled, white feathers disappearing, body elongating. It rolled a few more times and up came a man. A tall, broad, Native American man, who was very, very naked. I turned around quickly. But I had already seen everything.

"What just happened?" I asked. My eyes were trained on Sub Zero. He was shifting between looking down at me and behind me to the naked guy.

"He is Night Wolf," Raiden answered.

"The streaker of this particular jungle?"

I heard a laugh.

"No. When I change into an animal, my clothes do not come along for the ride."

"Ah."

"You may turn around, I am clothed."

I turned around and saw to my great relief that he was in fact clothed. From the waist down anyways.

"I am Night Wolf," he said, placing his hand out, palm upwards.

"I don't know..." I started, put he took my hand and placed it opposite of his. I kept it there, even after his other hand released me.

"You are a kind woman, a lover of nature and her creatures," he said, his eyes closed. I took a moment to study him. He had dark, bronzed skin, and on his face were markings. His hair was jet black and chin length. He was handsome, all in all.

"Your heart sings," he said, opening his eyes to look at me. My heart sings? What does that mean.

"Are you a...skin walker?" I asked, not sure if that was the right word or not. I didn't want to offend him.

He smiled and nodded his head.

"Lord Raiden was right. You are wise."

I wasn't sure what to say, so I remained silent. I felt Sub Zero place a hand on my shoulder and begin to pull me backwards. I did as he wanted, and stepped until I was flush with him. A chill ran up my spine, but it felt wonderful in this oppressive heat.

"So it is true," Night Wolf's voice brought me back to the here and now.

"I'm sorry, what?" I said, trying to be as polite as I was raised to be.

"I have had visions of you," Night Wolf said, moving closer to me. If I wasn't already flush against Sub Zero, I would have moved further back.

"If your visions are of anything other than what is relevant to the current situation, I suggest you keep them to yourself," Smoke warned.

Night Wolf grinned and took a step back, giving me my personal space again.

"It is almost nightfall, we need to find a suitable place to spend the night," Raiden cut in before anyone else could say or do anything.

Sub Zero was staring at Night Wolf, neither of them moving.

"Grandmaster," Smoke said finally. "Lord Raiden is moving."

Sub Zero didn't reply, he just held his hand out for me to take. I took it without thinking.

"Do not fall behind Poppy," Raiden called back. I gave Sub Zero's hand a tug and we moved away from the quickly escalating situation with Night Wolf.

"What was that?" I asked when we were further away.

"Did you not see the way he looked at you?" Sub Zero raged.

"I honestly didn't pay any attention. I was focusing on how cool your skin felt."

He looked down at me and and I looked up.

"If we were alone now, I would kiss you," he said suddenly. I turned my head away from him, blushing.

"Who says I'd let you?" I made sure he saw my teasing smirk, before turning my head away again. I don't know what it was about him. He made me feel so...bold. Which was not my style. Not at all.

He was eerily silent as we walked. It made me question whether or not he understood that I was teasing him. I turned around quickly to face him.

"You know that I was just teasing you right?"

His eyes did not meet mine, but he nodded his head once. I bit my lip, still worried. So I grabbed his other hand in mine, standing directly in front of him. No way he could ignore me now.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I was honestly just teasing you. You have my permission to kiss me any time you like."

Raiden calling my name drew me away from him. Maybe he just needed some time to sort himself out. I gave his hands a gentle squeeze before I jogged ahead to catch up with Raiden.

"Keep within my sight Poppy. We are not yet in friendly lands," Raiden chided.

I wanted to tell him that I was with Sub Zero and therefore safe. But it was far to hot out to argue.

The campfire was low, so as not to draw unwanted attention. I thought the night was going to bring some sweet relief from the oppressive heat that plagued us all day. Man was I wrong. It felt even stickier than before.

"And snakes bigger around than you Poppy," Night Wolf finished.

"What!?" I looked around frantically. "You're joking right?"

He shook his head no.

Oh sweet Jesus! I was raised on a farm, so I am by no means skittish around nature or her creatures. But knowing that there were snakes bigger around than me, slithering through the dark forest around me made me nervous.

And to top it all off, Sub Zero was still gone. I knew deep down that no snake was a match for him, but their was an illogical part of my brain that worried about it.

"I'll protect you," Night Wolf smiled.

"Do not wander and you will be fine Poppy," Raiden said quietly. He was leaning back against a tree, his hat pulled down to cover his face. His relaxed posture put me at ease. If he wasn't worried, then I shouldn't be either. Except I was.

"He will be back soon," Smoke said, patting my shoulder a few times in what I'm sure he thought was a reassuring manner. It only made my shoulder hurt.

I dozed on and off, waking up occasionally to swat a mosquito or because I heard a fictional giant snake slithering next to me. The last time I felt something cold move across my forehead and down my cheek. I bolted awake, only to find Sub Zero crouched in front of me. I propelled myself forward and wrapped my arms around him. He masterfully held his balance, and after a second or two, returned my embrace.

"Are you okay?" I asked, my face resting on his shoulder.

"I am fine."

I pulled back from his embrace to look at him. He didn't have his mask on. I smiled.

"I thought you had been attacked by giant snakes," I grimaced, knowing that it sounded ten times sillier out loud then it did in my mind.

"Giant snakes?" he asked, the corners of his lips twitching.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Night Wolf told me there are snakes in this jungle as thick around as me. My imagination ran away from me. Where were you?"

"I was thinking," he offered, sitting down across from me. "Were you worried?"

"Yes," I replied as I sat down. "I couldn't sleep."

Now he did smile, and it made my heart flutter.

"It's not funny!" I said, even as I laughed. "I kept imaging terrible scenarios, and Smoke kept telling me to go to sleep, that you were fine."

He nodded his head. We fell silent, and I listened to the crackling of the dying fire, the buzzing of insects.

"Do you care for me?" he asked suddenly. The question took me aback. Did I care for him?! What a stupid question.

"You shouldn't even have to ask that," I said, looking at him. He was hiding again, his face betraying nothing. "But it just means I have done a terrible job at expressing myself."

I wasn't a relationship guru. I had a lot of things to learn, but I was okay with that. I figured the right person would come along and we would make that journey together.

He was still looking at me, waiting. Maybe he was that person? I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"Yes, I care for you. I wouldn't have let you kiss me, let you hold me and touch me if I didn't have feelings for you."

"Do you love me?" he asked.

"I've never been in love before. I don't know what it feels like," I offered truthfully.

"Tell me how I make you feel," he commanded. I met his eyes for a second and looked away quickly. My cheeks flared as I began to speak.

"When you smile, my heart beats a little to fast. And when you laugh, my stomach gets all, fluttery. And when we kiss..."

"What happens when I kiss you?" he no longer sounded demanding, but curious.

"My lips tingle, my skin feels hot, like I have a fever," I was looking at the dirt, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I was beyond embarrassed at this point. I might as well have told him about the dreams I had of him. The not so kid friendly ones. The ones that left me feeling hot all over, aching. Burning.

"Do you want me?" his voice was soft, but low. I looked up to meet his eyes. I could never tell what exactly he meant when he said things like this.

"I'm not sure I understa..."

"It is a simple question Poppy. Do you want me?"

Simple question, simple answer.

"Yes."

"You desire me?"

"Yes." My cheeks were hotter than ever.

I swear I heard him let out a breath of air.

"What happens now?" I asked, when I finally had the courage to look up at him again.

"Traditionally, I would ask your father for your hand in marriage."

It was not what I was expecting, and therefore I didn't have time to school my body language or face.

"This upsets you. Why?" He wasn't angry. Just, curious.

"I just didn't expect that."

"The customs of your Earth, of the religion your parents raised you with, state that you must remain pure until after you are married. Have I misconstrued this?"

"Uh, no. No you haven't."

"And this marriage, it is a binding of the two. A ceremony of love and a transfer of ownership from father to husband."

"Whoa... It's not like that anymore. My father doesn't own me, and I most certainly am not property."

He nodded his head.

"Do you wish to have this ceremony?"

I blinked a few times.

"Umm...marriage is not something that you rush into. It's supposed to be because you have fallen in love, found that one person you can't possibly imagine living without, and want to spend the rest of your life with them. It means being equals, sharing the burdens and the spoils and everything else that life throws at you. It's a very big, very life altering decision."

"You do not wish to marry me then?"

I sighed. This was not anywhere near what I thought we would be talking about.

"I didn't say that. I just think it's way to early in our relationship to think about those things. I barely know you, and you don't really know me."

"Relationship?"

"Yes. You don't see me running around kissing anyone else do you?"

It was meant as a joke, but the dark look that settled on his face had me rethink my strategy.

"I'm sorry, bad joke."

He nodded.

"You're with me," he said after some time.

"Yes I am."

"And we are in a relationship."

"Yes we are."  
I could tell he was struggling with what this meant.

"Do you have anything like this were you come from? Dating or something closely related?"

He shook his head no.

"It is common for a man to seek out the same woman for pleasure. But there is no obligation to one another."  
"I don't want to be that with you."

"I will not allow any other man to touch you."  
"Do you have any monogamous partners back home?"

I could tell right away he didn't understand.

"Partners who only went to one another, and no one else."

"Yes, but it was frowned upon, unless they chose to have a binding ceremony."

At my confused look, he elaborated.

"It is like your marriage. They are bound together by a high priest or priestess, belonging to one another for all of time. Neither is allowed to be touched by any but the one they were bound to. Punishment for breaking the sacred bond is death."

"That's a little extreme, isn't it?" I said, thinking about how different my world would be if marriage had no divorce option.

"To touch another's mate is foul and loathsome. Not even Shao Kahn has dared."

"What if they made a mistake? What if they weren't meant to be together?"

"It is a ceremony of magick. If you are not meant to be, the sash will not tie."

"And what happens if one of them dies long before the other? Are they allowed to be bound to another?"

He looked at me like I grew a second head.

"Poppy, the bond transcends death. I have only heard of one who survived the death of their mate."

This world was full of surprises, most of them bad. But this binding, it's what marriage should be. Loving your soul mate with every fiber of your being, a love that transcended death. It's what everybody wants, isn't it? Your soul mate.

"It sounds beautiful," I finally spoke.

He nodded.

"I have only witnessed one."

"Why so few?" I asked. I had literally been to dozens of weddings.

"Few have the courage to let the gods judge their love."


End file.
